


Soulbound

by Extraordinary_Nonbinary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Eating Disorders, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Female Chara (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Fluff without Plot, Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Undertale Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Original Character(s), Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Past Abuse, Protective Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, True Love, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route, Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinary_Nonbinary/pseuds/Extraordinary_Nonbinary
Summary: Your name is Freddie Mensah. Your half sibling, Frisk Torrez has been gone for a few days now. After running away from home, you both have lived on the side of Mt.Ebott. Usually they explore outside for a few hours, and come home in time for dinner, but one day they just didn't come back. Since that day, you've gone searching for them farther and farther up the mountain. One day while searching you reach the top of the mountain. You trip and find yourself in a new world with a bleeding head, and a lost sense of hope. What hides beneath this landmark? Who will you meet? What will happen to you?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Don't be afraid to comment! I love hearing feedback and will respond to any questions as fast as possible!**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! Every story has to have a beginning!

**Freddie's POV**

**They're fighting again.**

**My head hurts and my ears are ringing, but that doesn't matter. Frisk is terrified, whenever our parents fought anger was shifted onto them. They are just twelve, they don't deserve this kind of treatment.**

"It's going to be okay.. They won't hurt you this time, I promise," I assured Frisk that this was the last straw. My only goal was to save my half sibling from this toxic environment.

"FRISK WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU LISTEN?" They started shaking, becoming more and more of a mess. The door to our room flung open, our mother walked in glaring at frisk, "CPS CALLED US AGAIN, WANNA KNOW WHY? CAUSE WE HAVE A BRAT LIKE YOU COMPLAINING TO YOUR TEACHERS" I held the terrified pre-teen tighter in my arms. "GET THE HELL OVER HERE BRAT" She walked up to me with a certain look in her eye. The woman I wish wasn't my biological mother threw Frisk out of my arms.

Usually I would never resort to getting physical, so when I shoved my mother away, it felt.. out of character. "Stay away from Frisk!" Me and Frisk had a few things in common, closed eyes, dark hair, and our caramel skin. These were one of the situations where I felt the need to open my eyes. My bright aqua green eyes glared at my mother. I picked up our old backpacks, "I'm moving out! And I'm taking Frisk with me, they don't deserve this kind of treatment!" I started packing up everything I needed to leave this place as soon as possible.

"FINE! MY SON WAS A MISTAKE ANYWAYS, trying to grow his hair out like some kind of hippie," my mother mumbled curse words under her breath while I brought my tired sibling to my cheap car. It took a long time trying to find a house on such short notice. I called everyone I knew while Frisk slept in the passenger's seat.

Eventually I learned that someone recently moved out of a cabin on Mt. Ebott, so that's where I went. That cabin was empty, but all of the furniture was still there. I put our stuff in the one room bedroom, and began to unpack after putting my sibling to sleep.

I woke up early in the morning, around 4 am. Barely any sleep. I put Frisk back in my car, I didn't want to leave them there alone, I drove to the gas station nearby to pick up food for me and frisk. I used my extra time to find out how to get Frisk into the closest middle school. Once we got back home I put them to bed and got back to sleep.

I woke up. The problem was, that I wasn't in the cabin. I couldn't move. It was pitch black until a glowing heart come out of my chest. A white and blue blurry figure was in front of me, an upside down heart came out of the blur. The inverted seemed dimmer? When the two hearts met, mine looked like it was consoling the other? The strange heart seemed to shine brighter over time. Then everything went white.

I woke up, for real this time. The sun shone through the windows, so I got up to start making breakfast. I made Frisk cereal, since it was the cheapest thing I could feed Frisk for breakfast. "Deedee? Did.... did we really leave?" I here a familiar voice come from behind me, "Yeah.. we did," they smiled, rushing up to give me the biggest hug that they could. They opened their pink eyes and looked at me lovingly, "Thank you! You have always been there for me. You've always known when I'm sad, and how to cheer me up."

The rest of that day was spent exploring around town and stopping at a few places to mess around. Frisk and I ended up buying matching sweaters, they had a blue and purple striped sweater and I had an identical blue and white sweater. At the end of the day I figured out how to send Frisk to school, and how to make some sort of profit while out here.

The first few months in the cabin were difficult, supporting yourself at the age of 19 wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. Everyday Frisk would explore the mountain more and more, they did always love nature.

Eventually things started to go smoother, I improved at my job and it felt easier to be able to provide for me and Frisk, but something was wrong. Frisk, seemed wrong. It was like their mental health went down a little more every day, especially after they came back from school. One day I didn't even see them when they got back, they said they were going outside. Yet, that was the last thing I heard from them.


	2. Welcome to the Underground

**Freddie's POV**

**Frisk has been gone for a few hours now, they're always back in time for dinner.. have they gotten lost?**

I was a mess, so I decided to put on my blue and white sweater and head outside with nothing but my cellphone light.

I walked for what felt like hours, calling Frisk's name with no response. Once I felt like I couldn't bare to stand, I decided to get some rest. I couldn't sleep, and I knew I couldn't call the police, they would just send Frisk back to our parents.. My eyelids stood still, leaving my tears to keep my eyes from drying. I had never felt this hopeless before. When the sun rose I put on my uniform, and pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail for work.

When I reached the mall, one of my co-workers came up to me, "Hey Freddie, are you doing alright? You look like you haven't sleep at all!"

"I haven't... Frisk is missing." The employee apologized, and wished for them to be in good heath.

Everyday since then I traveled up the mountain slowly for a week. One night I traveled all the way to the top of the mountain. Nothing was there except rocks, moss and vines. I tried to walk around the seemingly bottomless pit. Did I mention that there were vines? One wrapped around my ankle, dangling me into the pit of nothingness. I hung there for a few minutes, feeling sick to my stomach. It snapped. I fell in silence, willing to accept my death, the only purpose I had was to keep Frisk safe, and I failed at that.

I got off of the strange flowers that somehow managed to break my fall. I found myself in another world. So I decided to continue walking. **I wonder why there are random empty patches of grass?**

I reached a path with purple walls, there were puzzles but all of them were inactive. The first person I saw was a ghost crying, "OOoOooooooo.." the ghost sighed. So I sat next to him and asked, "Are you alright? You seem pretty gloomy.."

"Ooh, i'm Sorry. I'm probably blocking your path..."

"No, no it's alright! I want to help you feel better."

Me and the ghost chatted for a few minutes about how everyone makes mistakes, and how he shouldn't beat himself up over it. Eventually he said goodbye and disappeared in a better mood than before. The way I wanted to make him feel better made my heart light up. Since I was young I had always felt the need to understand the feelings of others, and I would do everything in my power to help them. I guess it's just a talent I was born with.

I passed through the worn stone path, eventually reaching a small house. I opened the door wondering if there was another sweet monster to meet. Nobody was there. I explored the empty house, only to find packed boxes of indigo gowns and other items. I decided to go down the stairs that lead down into a long violet hallway. The walk was pretty long, by the time I reached the end, I was already hyperventilating.

The door was heavy, I could only slightly open it, so I headed back upstairs. Outside of the house was a lifeless tree. I took one of the fallen limbs and went back to the door. I used the branch to hold the door open as I slid through the crack.The second I got out, the branch was snapped by the weight of the door. I fell onto snow? I wasn't dressed for winter weather, and how could it possibly be snowing down here? I stood back up, and decided to keep walking down the freezing cold path.

**Nobody's POV**

Frisk was with Undyne and Alphys, helping them pack up the lab. The barrier had been broken, so everyone wanted to pack up their belongings before they left. Frisk was petting an amalgamate when Alphys walked over with a confused expression on her face, "F-frisk, another h-human has fallen.."

"What do they look like?" They wrote on a dry erase board.

"She h-has a blue and white s-sweater, similar to y-yours," Frisk's pink eyes opened. The child ran over to the screen to see this fallen human, who they knew wasn't a child. The camera in the bush captured a girl with her loose coils hanging down her back sitting down in the snow, trying to catch her breath. Tears rolled down Frisk's face, they smiled and wrote messily, "That's my sister! She's even wearing her matching sweater!... She probably thinks I'm dead.. I just disappeared." Frisk felt bad, they felt so upset about how they left their half sibling.

**Freddie's POV**

My body started to feel numb. I explored around, yet the only living thing I've found was that poor ghost.

I stopped by a fishing pole, when I reeled it in I found a small picture of a strange looking monster and the words "Call me" on it. I turned around to leave, but I saw a child behind me. Pale skin, bangs, dark hair, it seemed like any average middle school student. The only thing that was wrong what that it wasn't there, "Where is your family?"

"I don't have one," They seemed pretty young, so I reached out to hold the child's hand, but they went through me. The child began laughing, the laugh scared me, it felt like it shouldn't exist.

I started to feel more and more paranoid by the second, especially when I saw the child float in front of me grinning, "Hi, I'm Chara," Chara held out their hand. I was about to take it just to be polite but before I could, I felt a knife pierce into my stomach. The shock forced me to fall backwards into the ice cold water.

**Nobody's POV**

Alphys panicked, after seeing the human fall into the water with a bloody stomach, she knew that if they didn't do something that she would surely die. "U-u-undyne! C-can you s-save the human?"

"Sorry babe but that ice water would drown me, try calling someone who lives in Snowdin?" The lizard monster thought for a second, then grabbed her phone and called Sans, "S-sans! Can you d-do me a favor?"

"What's up doc? You seem stressed,"

"I really need you to do something for me! You see t-there's this human who I-I-is Frisk's s-sister and she f-fell into the Snowdin r-river and we need y-you to go get her.."

"...."

"S-sans?"

"Does this human have a blue and white sweater on with a big red stain on it?"

"W-well yes, but the stain I-is b-blood Sans, can you take care of h-her until further notice?"

"Fine Alph, But you owe me,"

"Th-thanks Sans,"

**Sans's POV**

**This human is out cold, Undyne would literally kill me if I let Frisk's sister? Or maybe half sister die. They look alike but there are a few differences, this girl has skin a few shades darker and hair that is much curlier. I just don't understand why my soul feels so heavy now. I bandaged the girl's wounds, she's lucky that she has 30hp, because whatever she just went through chipped her heath down to 3hp. I laid one of our extra blankets over her, her skin is freezing cold..**

After about two hours I decide to go back to my room, hoping Papy will be back when she wakes up. After a few minutes on my phone I heard an ear piercing scream from downstairs.


	3. Reunited

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs.

 **W-where am I?** I sat up quickly, forcing me to wrap my arms around my stomach, the sharp pain from moving wasn't very pleasant. Tears started rolling down my cheeks in agony.

"Hey, you alright?" I hear a voice coming from a skeleton? I squint my eyes like usual, making them seem closed. I was still shaken from the previous events, the only words I could get out of my mouth were, "C-Chara... k-knife...."

The skeleton didn't seem happy when he heard what I said. His pupils faded away into his black sockets. I began ranting under my breath, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to that hole... my half sibling could be dying while I sit here panicking.." It has always been my job to protect Frisk. I have always made sure that they never saw me when our parents attacked me or when I had breakdowns, they needed someone strong to look up to.

I never let them know that while they were at school I would be beaten, I never told them that I was hurting inside, I never wanted their hopes to be crushed. The skeleton heard my panicked mumbles.

"Hey uh, it's going to be fine," the skeleton seemed genuinely worried about me. My self harm was already bad, but I was good at hiding it. The way my family treated me made me feel like I deserved to be treated that way. I started to dig my nails into my arm, unable to handle not being mercilessly beaten almost everyday.

"Just kill me already," I mumbled under my breath hoping I was quiet enough. The skeleton just looked at me. Sockets wide, filled with deep concern. I stood up slowly, grunting in pain and I continued to dig my nails harder into my arm. I stepped up the stairs and asked the wide eyed monster which door was the bathroom. Allowing me to get into a secluded area.

I rinsed my face. The cold water helped me wake up, by now I was roughly scratching my wrist. Putting in the last of my effort to keep myself from cutting, I always had a blade with me. My efforts were pointless, I took out my blade and started relieving my sick addiction. I knew if Frisk or even that skeleton saw me doing this, that they would do everything to get me to stop.

By the time I felt pleased with myself, my wrist was covered in blood. Similar to my now ruined sweater. I hid my wrist by pulling down my sleeves. I opened up the door to see the skeleton, his small pupils seemed to be completely gone, and instead of an awkward smile he had a small frown stuck on his face.

"Umm, excuse me." I tried to walk around him, but he grabbed my arm right above my fresh cuts. He was slightly taller than me, but definitely stronger. He brought me over to him and pulled up my sleeve. Revealing the healed, old, and fresh cuts of mine.

I tried to get away from him, but it was hard to put my strength into something while standing takes away most of my energy. Tears started rolling down my face, it had been a while since I allowed myself to break down. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" His tone was very serious, my tears rolled down my face. I stopped fighting to get away. I held my head down, preparing myself for him to hit me, but he didn't. I was confused. Yelling always lead to violence.

After watching me cry for a few seconds he slowly pulled me into a hug, but the second my chest touched his I flinched. So did he, it felt like some strange jolt of energy. The shock gave us the feeling that this was supposed to happen.

The skeleton didn't dare to try to hug me again but instead helped me walk back down the stairs, standing for such a long period of time, only put me into an even worse condition. He brought down similar bandages to the ones over my stomach, and wrapped up my bleeding wrist. Giving me a sad smile when he finished.

The skeleton pulled out his phone and called someone, "Hey, bring the kid over. I feel like they should see this," for some reason when the skeleton was close to me it felt like there was an invisible weight on my chest.

We chatted for a few minutes, he explained why they were down here and how all monsters were different. After about half an hour later there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Sans shouted, since he seemed to be to lazy to open up the door himself. A tall fish-like woman walked in holding somethings hand.

When she moved out the way I saw my half sibling beside her. I opened my eyes, the aqua green glow caught Sans' attention. When Frisk saw me they ran over towards me as fast as they could. Their eyes were wide open as they hugged me. The pink and aqua pigments giving a small glow.


	4. Human Souls

**Sans' POV**

**The two humans really loved each other, the way their souls seem to be pulsing in sync really means something.**

The aqua green and hot pink tones mixed together and made something similar to violet, "Aqua and pink eyes huh?" I asked while standing next to the fish monster.

"Alphys did tell me how most humans have brown, green, or blue eyes, but the humans with strong souls would have their souls color in their eyes. Most of the colors would be tinted, like frisk. Their eyes have a pinkish tint but their soul is red, filled with determination." Undyne pointed to Freddie, "I'm not sure about that one. Her souls isn't made out of kindness or patience, maybe something we haven't seen before. That might be why I saw no traces of a tint in her eyes."

Undyne shrugged it off while deciding to head back to waterfall. While Sans was confronted by the humans, whose eyes were closed again.

**Huh, another thing they have in common.**

"Excuse me Sans, do you think someone down here might have a wheelchair? Frisk wants to show me around,"

"Hmm? Yea, Tori might have one,"

**Freddie's POV**

The skeleton disappeared into thin air, I turned my head to Frisk with a confused look on my face as they giggled at my reaction. "Sans can teleport! He can bring people or objects with him, it makes me feel a little sick after though," I ruffled the child's hair making them giggle even more. After a few minutes of Frisk telling me about all the monsters they have met Sans returned with a moderately oversized wheelchair. "Thanks Sans! Can you use your magic to help Dee Dee into the chair please?"

"You're giving me a real workout kid," the skeleton chuckled, starting to lift me up with his eyes closed. He opened his sockets while I was a fair distance above the couch. I felt my cheeks get hotter, it's probably just from the magic. The feeling is weird, but it feels like I'm going to be fine. When he opened his sockets his magic flickered and dropped me back on the couch. I whimpered in pain as I started to curl up into a ball.

My eyes teared up, "Papyrus! Can you come out of your room please?!" Frisk was freaking out, while Sans teleported away.

**~Time skip!~**

It took a few minutes, but I felt better. The tall skeleton put his hands over my stomach while a green glow was transferred into my body. I felt better than I had all day, I could move everything except my legs.

"ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW HUMAN?" The skeleton sure was loud, but a definite sweetheart. He looked about 16, not much younger than me. "Yes Papyrus, thank you for helping me." His smile looked so innocent as well. He smiled as he plopped me down into the wheelchair, "OF COURSE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!"

**God I feel like my heart is going to melt, this guy is absolutely adorable.**

Sans felt different though. When I was near him I had this warm invisible feeling on my chest, and it only got stronger when he lifted me up. **It's probably just some weird monster thing.** Papyrus went back into his room, while me and Frisk talked. "When Sans picked me up, I felt this strange weight on my chest, I don't know much about Monsters, do you know why that happened?"

"Yep! It's called your soul! Monsters can use their magic to move you and your soul. Wait, let me show you mine!" Frisk put their hand over their chest, slowly moving it away. A bright red heart came out of their chest, giving the dim room a bright red glow. When they moved their soul out their eyes faded into a grey-blue color. "Woah," was the only thing I could say. "So that's why you have your pink eyes, the red from your soul!"

"Yep! Monsters have souls too! They are white, upside down hearts, and they have a faint glow around them. I glanced down at the bracelet on my wrist. "The red in my heart means that I'm determined!" I should have expected that. Frisk surely was a determined child, but stubborn as well. They would always finish something they set their mind to. No matter what they were determined to do their best.

"Red means determination, orange means bravery, yellow means justice, green means kindness, light blue means patience, dark blue means integrity, and violet means perseverance!" They we're enjoying explaining this to me, I guess they've learned a lot while down here.

I thought more about the situation with Sans, when he looked at me he dropped me then left. His face was all blue, and that seemingly permanent smile faded. **I wonder what was wrong?** I decided to push those thoughts aside for later, and to shift my focus back to Frisk.

"How do I show you my soul?" I asked my younger sibling. They thought for a second and came up with an idea, "I learned from all of the fights I was in down here-"

"WAit yOu WerE in FiGh-"

"SO YOu can ask Sans to do it for you!" The habit of cutting each other off was somewhat humorous, but in this case I felt the need to ask them again later. "Do you know where he went?" 

"Probably to be nerdy with Alphys!" Frisk pushed the wheelchair out the door and through the snow. The ride was bumpy, but eventually smoothed out once we got to a place called Waterfall.

**Nobody's POV**

Sans teleported into the Lab. Causing the consistently stressed doctor to flinch, spilling some of her cupped ramen onto the floor. The doctor turned to look at sans, only to see his face completely blue and his hand over his chest. "W-woah! Sans w-what happened?" Alphys seemed genuinely worried about her troubled friend.

"It's that human, I was using my magic to get her into that wheelchair. The second I look up at her I see her face completely red, her eyes had a steady pulse to them. I don't know what happened, but my soul changed it's pulse unexpectedly. Causing me to drop the her back onto the couch, which obviously wasn't good since she started to cry out in pain. The color completely left her cheeks. God I feel so stupid.." Sans was definitely ranting at this point. "Those eyes of hers, jeez. She better keep those things closed."

"You know Sans, the eyes are always a window to a humans soul. I haven't seen her eyes yet but I've come up with a theory about humans." Sans was listening closely, "Usually humans with the same color souls attract to each other, making a child with the exact same soul color. Recently humans have not been going through that same kind of attraction, creating new soul colors. Similar to mixing paints. I think that Freddie might be a mix of two soul colors, Undyne also told me that she has pure eyes but I've only seen her with her eyes closed." The lizard monster was damn good at ranting as well.

Sans understood what she said, but didn't understand why he felt like this. "O-oh, sorry I got off topic. W-when souls beat at the same pace, it usually means that they are either family, or s-s-soulmates. Some s-souls are j-just bounded to be together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In two chapters you will find out the color and meaning of your soul!!! Have you figured it out yet? Comment your guesses, I'm curious!


	5. Dust and Dads

**Nobody's POV**

Frisk and Freddie finally reached Hotlands. Freddie was very fond of Shyren and Blooky, they were sweet and she had enjoyed making music with them. The automatic doors opened in front of the half siblings. Revealing Alphys cleaning up a spot on the floor, Sans hiding in his hoodie, and Mettaton sitting with his legs crossed, checking his nails. When they saw the closed-eye siblings, Sans' skull seemed to sink deeper into his jacket.

Frisk rolled Freddie into the lab. Stopping the wheelchair once they got in front of the celebrity robot. "Ton ton! Alphys! This is my half sister, Freddie!"

"Y-you c-c-can talk Frisk?" The yellow monster stuttered, with a look of confusion on her face. Frisk wasn't very confident. People at school used told them that they talked to much and how annoying their voice was. None of this was true, but it did chip away their confidence.

"They usually feel more comfortable around me," Freddie smiled. She looked towards the robot, "Hello darling! You two do look similar, but I was certain that you two were at definitely regular sisters, your ages are a little close don't you think?"

"Oh! M-my father was murdered when I was 6, and my mother moved on quickly and got pregnant with frisk a few weeks later..." Freddie smiled sadly, uncomfortable with the conversation. Her closed eyes worked hard not to shed a tear. Remembering the night her father died. She felt a cold hand on her back.

"Jeez, i'm so sorry about that..." Sans was back to normal, but his face was still painted with a light blue.

Mettaton seemed a little surprised, but then brushed off her words. "Well, don't be a stranger darling!" The robot stood up and walked into a square shaped hole in the wall. The lizard-like creature stood up and turned towards the trio. She paused then smiled, holding in a squeal, "I-I need t-to go p-pack up my a-anime!" The monster scurried into a bathroom looking elevator.

Frisk sat in the over sized wheelchair next to Freddie. Papyrus wasn't the best at healing magic, the best he could do for Dee Dee was numb some of the pain, so Sans was burdened with pushing the siblings back to Snowdin.

On their way through Waterfall an armless monster wearing a striped shirt caught Frisk's attention. "Sis, Sans, can I play with Kid?" Sans nodded while walking over to sit in the grass to look up at the crystals. "H-hey a little help?" Freddie asked Sans. He used his magic to gently place her next to him, making sure not to look at her this time. His white specks were gone, his smile faded, and his posture worsened.

**Freddie's POV**

I look over at Sans, he looks like he's seen some bad stuff. He made the same face when I said Chara earlier that day. "What's wrong Sans?" I asked hoping that he would answer truthfully.

"Uh, just thinking about my parents.."

"What happened with your parents?"

"I.. I'll only tell you if you tell me about yours."

"S-sure.. I guess I'll start first." I took a deep breath, making sure that I don't let Frisk see me cry. "My family used to be like any other average family. Until humans started being more violet against monsters. My father never discriminated against them, he ran his own business and often hired monsters in need. For my 6th Christmas my father took me out to pick out a gift. My family wasn't very wealthy so I was able to pick out one or two things that I wanted. I fell asleep after he bought me a silver charm bracelet. So he carried me while heading home. As a child I always had horrible nightmares about black creatures, they were actual monsters, the type that drown you in darkness."

I started slightly shaking, unhappy with the what I had to tell next. "I woke up in my father's arms, he set me on the ground and got on one knee to comfort me. He told me that I was stronger than those creatures, these words are still engraved into my mind, 'Fight back. You are stronger than them, I know that you can beat those monsters' Then a bone pierced through his back. He fell to the ground, for me to see a black and white skeleton like monster being beaten by a human who saw what happened. I ran home, terrified of violence, unsure of what to do."

I sighed, letting out the breath I had been holding in for the past few minutes. "When I told my mom, she seemed like she was able to stay strong. She inspired me to keep myself together while we were grieving."

"But, after around a week, my mother got pregnant from my step father. My step father was terrible. His temper got shorter and shorter when he drank with my mother. Since my mother was pregnant, she wasn't usually in the house, leaving my step father to do whatever he wanted. At first he didn't do anything permanent, he would slap me or lock me in the closet all day. I was underfed, but after a while it felt normal, I still can't eat the right amount of food, it makes me feel sick."

"The more time that passed the harsher the punishments got. When my mother was around 5 months pregnant he began... touching me. He touched me more and more, and started doing... stuff to me." My voice grew quieter, and the rate of my voice grew faster. This was my least favorite part.

"He didn't stop, even after frisk was born. When I turned 14 for my birthday my father did it again. He kept me all day, abusing my thin body. I ended up, getting pregnant. I didn't notice since I never thought of getting a test, I wasn't even allowed to leave the house after school. But when we found out he punched me hard in the stomach, forcing me to go through a miscarriage."

"He didn't change the ways he touched me, all he did was force me to take some pill every morning. He also began leaving rough marks on my body. The marks were a mix of hickeys and bruises, and I hated it. Him and my mother started fighting a lot as well. So my mother was never home, giving him a chance to get to me. He only did it to Frisk once, because of their biological gender. So they were beaten, by my mother and father. Frisk was desperate. So one night I took them and left."

"We lived on Mt.Ebott for a while, until they disappeared, for me to find them here. Being cared for by a bunch of loving monsters." I gave a sad smile to sans, just for me to find him glaring at me. His sockets were empty. "Hey Deedee! Can I got to Kid's house? It's in Snowdin!"

"Hmm? Yeah sure Frisk, come back to Sans' house before it gets late!" The two children ran off into the distance. "S-sans? Are you alright?"

"No, i'm not okay I just found out that some stupid nightmare is the entire reason why my father is dead." He said mockingly but threateningly. "Sans wait-"

"NO, YOU WAIT. YOU ARE THE REASON WHY ME AND MY BROTHER HAD TO LIVE IN THE DUMP FOR YEARS. SOME STUPID NIGHTMARE RUINED MY LIFE, YOU RUINED MY LIFE" My body was thrown against the indigo walls. My soul felt heavier, is a frightening way. **Is this what it feels like to be in a fight?** The color drained from the room. My vision was blurry, causing me to keep my eyes actually closed.

I was dropped on the floor, making it my turn. There were four buttons in front of me. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. I ran toward MERCY, I threw my body onto the button. I was terrified for what this prick might do to me next. My eyes dripped with sorrow. He really is hurting isn't he? Before I could press SPARE, the pain from my stomach joined with the pain in my skull. I collapsed to the ground shaking. Scenes of my father dying and my step father abusing me replayed over and over in my head. I punched myself in the stomach and started to sink my nails into the bandages on my arm.

I couldn't stop crying and shaking, I muttered out the last thing I could say, "I'm sorry-" then the real world faded out, trapping me in my memories. I got to my miscarriage for the fourth time then everything went black.

**Sans' POV**

**Holy shit. Holy shit! Why is she shaking so much? Fuck! She's still injured! I watched as her tears dripped down her pale cheeks. Alphys told me about these, is she having a seizure?! I backed away, hating myself for blaming her for our father's deaths. She stopped moving? I ran over to her checking her soul. SHIT! She only has 1hp! She must have been serious about not being able to eat much. She never healed from before..**

I put her back into the wheelchair and rushed back to Snowdin.


	6. SAVE a Soul

**Your POV**

You wake up in a black room, the distant memories of being locked in a closet made you feel uneasy. The darkness seemed to spread infinitely. You here the faint sound of two voices, you turn around to see two figures in the distance, their sweaters were somewhat similar. One was blue and purple with two stripes and the other was green and yellow with one big stripe. **Wait, is that Frisk?**

You walked closer, your steps made no sound, you couldn't breath, but you never felt the need to. As you got closer you noticed recognized the other child as Chara. Their tears started to mix with black liquid oozing from their eyes. I started running, "Chara! I know you're hurting inside, just let me help you!"

"I don't NEED you help, you can't SAVE someone who isn't worth SAVING.." Frisk was trying their best to help Chara. You saw the buttons in front of frisk, the only thing wrong was that the MERCY button was shattered. You eventually reached the two, before Chara could stab Frisk so that they would be sent back to reality. You wrap your arms around the tortured child. Your soul appears to be bonding with their soul. Everything went white, but there was no pain, unlike the last time you encountered them.

Your eyes opened, but they weren't yours. It was like you were in someone's head. You move over to the side only to see Chara, sitting in a bed. The bed was covered in blood, while they were balled up crying. Their ruby red eyes seemed to sparkle. You caught a glimpse of a man leaving the room, pulling up his pants. Everything went white.

You open your eyes to a quick flash of Chara being beaten like some sort of slave.

**Flash! **They were being chased out of a bedroom.****

********

**Flash!** They were running up the mountain.

********

**Flash!** They jumped into the pit. The flashes stopped. They lied on the ground in their dirty and now bloody grey dress. A small monster ran up to them and helped them up. They got to the goat monster's home and welcomed the human child into their family.

********

**Flash!** Flowers were stuffed into Chara's mouth.

********

**Flash!** Asriel was crying over a red heart above Chara's limp body, he took the soul and grabbed their body.

********

**Flash!** Asriel reached the surface with Chara.

********

**Flash!** The humans attacked Asriel. He fled.

********

**Flash!** Asriel's dust was spread over the flowers with Chara's body. One of the flowers grew a face, while a red mist formed into Chara. Their determination sent them into the void. They could only appear in someones view every once in a while. It took a lot of power to become a physical being.

********

Everything became black again. Chara was sitting on the ground. Her eyes glowing with tears. "No! Stop! What are you doing?!" The child tried to wipe the tears off their face. Frisk bent down and hugged the crying child with me.

******You are filled with empathy.** ** **

Suddenly, a new button appeared next to me and frisk, SAVE.

******Freddie's POV** ** **

I held Chara in my arms, remembering what my father used to always tell me, "Everyone needs a little empathy. That's why you are here," I felt my lungs and my soul start up again. Frisk signaled me to help them push the SAVE button. We hugged Chara tighter as we pulled our hands away to push down on our newly created option. Everything went white, but this time Chara was coming with us.

********

I woke up in my wheelchair in the skeleton's house. It was completely empty. No TV, no couch, even the kitchen was cleared out. Frisk was on the other side of the chair, Chara was in between us. Me and Frisk woke up in the matter of minutes, but Chara was out cold. Their soul was beating but they seemed exhausted.

********

I roll our wheel chair over to a note where the TV used to be.

********

"DEAR HUMANS,

********

THE UNDERGROUND IS BEING EVACUATED, THE BARRIER HAS BEEN BROKEN SO WE ARE STARTING TO MOVE INTO THE WOODS BY THE MOUNTAIN. WE HOPE YOU WAKE UP BEFORE WE LEAVE HUMANS. WE WILL BE WITH ASGORE, COME RIGHT AWAY!

********

SINCERELY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND sans," **He even writes in all caps.. that little cinnamon roll.** "Well, I guess we are going back to the surface Frisk!"

********

"Can Chara live with us?"

********

"Well find out living situations later, we don't know what exactly is going to happen, but I would like to have them." I rolled my wheelchair out of the house, continuing into waterfall with the help of Frisk. Once we got to Hotland, Chara started moving around more from the heat. They woke up and fell out the wheelchair, "Oh my god, where am I?" They looked terrified.

********

"Why am I alive? How did you guys save me? Why is this the first time it's happened? Where the hell is that flower?"

********

"You mean me?" A buttercup with a face popped out of the ground, glaring at Chara.

********

"Flowey! I still have the pot I promised you!" Frisk dug around in their bag and pulled out a brown pot filled with dirt, and helped the flower into it. We continued on through Hotlands. Chara and Frisk bonded by guiding the four of us through the underground. All of the monsters of the underground were standing in front of the barrier.

********

"We're here!" Frisk yelled, as the monsters turned towards the three humans and the flower.

********


	7. Welcome Home

**Nobody's POV**

"WHAT?!" A strong female voice breaks the silence of the crowd. Everyone is somewhat intimidated, and a path starts to form through the middle. A white goat monster wearing a purple dress came running through the monsters. She perfectly fit the description Frisk gave Deedee. Toriel's face was covered in tears. "Chara?!" Toriel hugged the child, it wasn't long before they started sobbing as well.

Frisk and Chara were explaining what happened to Toriel while Freddie and Flowey messed around. **I wonder how Chara knows Toriel? Frisk said that she was like a mother figure to them.** A white figure popped up behind Freddie, SLAP! Deedee smacked the sneaking skeleton across the face out of shock.

Deedee started shaking from fear. Her step father had taught her that if you get hurt once, you'll be hurt again. Deedee tapped Frisk's wrist and used sign language to tell Frisk what Sans did. They used sign language often, but only when they needed to keep something private. Frisk enjoyed it, sometimes they forget that most people don't know it. Frisk looked horrified, their face grew red from anger. The child stood up and walked towards Sans.

They started furiously signing at Sans, Deedee had to suppress her laughter. The movements were fast and sloppy, making it hard for Deedee to even understand what they were saying.

"Frisk, you're signing," Freddie signed at them, they were embarrassed. Frisk then decided to aggressively whisper at Sans, this was the angriest she have even seen them in a while. Sans hung his head down, sockets empty, smile-less.

**~Mini Time Skip~**

The monsters started to evacuate the underground. Frisk, Chara, Freddie, Flowey, Asgore, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, and Sans were in the front. There were reporters recording the scene, as the loving species found a plot of empty land near the city. The families already started making temporary homes, knowing who they were already going to live with. The people from waterfall settled on the side closer to the lake, leaving the dryer land for the others. Living situations were sorted out. Undyne and Alphys, Papyrus and Sans, Toriel was with Freddie, Frisk, Chara and Flowey, and Asgore was going to live alone.

**Freddie's POV**

I felt bad for disturbing Toriel. She didn't have to live with us, but she still chose to. Today was the day I learned how powerful monsters really were. In what felt like an hour and a half of keeping Frisk and Chara busy, the society was almost completely finished. Our home was beautiful. It wasn't exactly the same as the house in the ruins, but it was similar, and a little smaller. Frisk and Chara shared a room with bunk beds, keeping Flowey on the table near a window. Toriel's room was next to theirs. My room was on the other side of the house, by itself. The privacy was pleasant. Even though I tried to convince Toriel to let us switch.

It started getting late, so Toriel insisted for the children to head to bed. Toriel helped me to my room, setting my wheelchair back so I could lay down, placing my blankets over me. **Is this what having a loving mother is like? She is so sweet! I don't really deserve all this..**

"Thanks Mom.." I wasn't thinking, "UM I meant Miss Toriel!"

"Don't worry child, by now I have grown fond of the name." She hugged me softly and left to her room. I closed my eyes,

Knock, kno... It seemed as though the person outside has given up halfway through their second knock? I woke up immediately, being a light sleeper was such a pain. I struggled to shove the blankets off of my body, and brought my chair back up. My arms were still worn, so I usually needed help to move my wheelchair. No one else seemed to be awake so I decided to started rolling myself out of my room. It hurt like hell, but I got to the door relatively fast. I opened the door to see the back of a skull sitting on the doorstep, hands covering his sockets.

"Sans?" I questioned the troubled monster, he flinched. His eye started turning blue, an obvious sign of magic. I grabbed his wrist and hung my head down. I needed a chance to talk to him before he left. The quick action hurt, but I had to deal with it. I was truly sorry, its not uncommon with people to be upset with me, but I didn't want him to leave me like my father once had. I couldn't bare to look at him, all of my anger and resentment left my soul at that one moment. My mother may have been abusive, but that doesn't mean she wasn't truthful. Before my father died she always told me how my naivety saved me from the world, but she now only uses it as an insult.

"I.. I'm sorry Sans, I know I'm stupid, I know I don't understand most things.. I know I probably did something wrong. Did I not do something you asked me? Did I forget?!" With every word coming out of my mouth I could feel my stress levels rising.

"Jeez, what the hell have you parents done to you? Not everything is your fault-"

"But I-!"

"No buts, I'm the one who hurt you. I'm... I'm really sorry Freddie... I over reacted, and ended hurting someone who means a lot to me.." The skeleton put his hand on my cheek, lifting my head up until our eyes met. I burst out into tears.

"It's okay! I don't care about that anymore!" I started spouting gibberish, I couldn't even understand myself. "I'm just some naive 19 year old trying to act all grown up in front of Frisk.." his hands left my face, embracing me in a soft hug, trying not to hurt me anymore.

"Stop, please stop crying.."

His deep voice said softly, ceasing my tears, painting red onto my cheeks. I opened my eyes, feeling something nice in my soul. It wasn't anything bad. Like something was fixed. My arms felt better, and I had the sudden urge to try to walk again. I saw a green aura swirl around in the air, then going into my skin. "Sans, are you healing me?"

I stood up pushing my wheelchair behind me. My eyes widened from their usually shut manor. He split the hug, one of his hands were entangled in mine and the other was around my waist. His head hung a few inches above me, I was only 4'10. The skeleton stared at me while a faint smile started growing on his face. In the matter of seconds his face became bright blue, It seemed like he saw something or someone behind me, " Heh, well guess I'll see you tomorrow, also that soul of yours. Is the same color as your eyes. See ya later Cupcake,"

Then he was gone. **Had he seen my soul while healing me?! Why is this so embarrassing!? Wait, did he call me Cupcake?** The nickname sent me into a blushing fit. **Ugh I barely even know himmm. Why am I so worked up about this?! How the hell is he the only person that can get me so flustered?** Many questions flooded my mind as a sat there in front of the door blushing for the next few minutes.

I sat back in my wheelchair, Sans didn't completely heal me, but the amount he did was still impressive. My legs shook when I stood, and it was difficult to stay balanced while walking but, I had the strength to roll myself back to my room. I laid my wheelchair back, and pulled my blankets back up, falling into a light slumber.


	8. A Peek into Another World

**Nobody's POV**

Freddie woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to her. She looked around to see a warm room filled with various monsters, a monster made of purple flame stood in front of her. The intense heat radiating off of him made her remove her coat, he smirked and pointed behind her.

Deedee turned around to see Sans walking towards her, but something was different with this Sans. His coat was black and fluffy hoodie was spikier. His one shiny golden tooth started making Freddie a little nervous. He sat on the bar stool next to her. She was silent. **Sans? Why can't I speak, where am I?!** Freddie slowly moved out of herself, the experience reminded her of when she healed Chara, she stood behind the bar to see the scene play out properly. Even though they weren't the same person, Freddie could still feel everything her alternate self felt. Her alternate self was different as well. She had darker hair, and half of it was shaved off with a heart design in it. Her septum piercing and tattoo of a humming bird on her neck with x eyes surprised her."Hey Cupcake," "Don't call me that," "We're already on our second date~," "You're lucky that I even let you get this far, you numskull," Even though it technically wasn't her there with Sans, she could still see her face warm up with blush.

The conversation between Sans and "Cupcake" lasted for what seemed like two hours. Deedee enjoyed it, but wasn't a fan of the playful insults that Sans used. The scene reminded her of fanfiction. But better.

When the two talking began to wrap up the conversation Sans' face faded into a crimson red. He put his hand on "Freddie's" chin and brought his face closer into a tender-

Then everything faded to black.

Freddie sat up in her wheelchair, blushing like hell. Ignoring the horrible headache she woke up to. She pushed the blankets off of her lap, the sunlight through the window shone in her eyes. **What. The hell. Was that. What did I do to offend you mind?!**

Freddie had never really been into crushes, she was always terrified of being hurt, or losing the one she loved. Trauma from her step father and late father did still affect her mental state. She was used to being filled with paranoia. Hell, when she went to see Sans last night the darkness made her feel nauseous.

Freddie heard a soft but firm knock coming from her closed bedroom door. "Come in!" Toriel stood in my doorway with Frisk by her side. Frisk was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with light blue overalls, while Toriel wore a dark purple tank top with black leggings.

"It's time for breakfast my child, you can come eat after you get dressed." Toriel started walking away, not before Frisk sticks their tongue out at her older sibling. Deedee mouthed the words "Fight me" while smiling, making Frisk run away giggling.

Freddie decided to wear a pink floral dress, paired with a simple denim jacket. A few monsters had offered to collect Frisk and Freddie's belongings from their old cabin.

She brushed out her kinky hair with her favorite product, and slicked her hair back with gel into a tight curly ponytail. Once her legs began to shake she sat back down in her wheelchair. Frisk and Chara were eating together, while Toriel scolded the flower. The chair that was supposed to be next to Chara wasn't there, so she simply pulled her wheelchair into the empty spot. The two began to whisper. All She could hear were their giggles and the occasional mention of Sans.

Freddie began eating her breakfast, while the two children finish their conversation. "Soo.. Deedee, who were you talking to last night?" Chara asked, with a smug grin on their face. The sudden question caused Freddie to choke on her food, she coughed and looked away from Chara her voice was Freddie sighed, "What?"

"Last night, I though I saw you in front of the door, it was around 4 am." Chara waited to say that until Toriel went to her room, they didn't want her to know they were up past their bedtime. "Whoever you were with, did you like it he held your hand?" Frisk asked, Freddie hated when Frisk got like this. Frisk could go from playing around to interrogating to in the matter of seconds.

Deedee stared intensely at her food, tried to hide her embarrassment from her conversation with Sans and her unusual dream. The two seemed almost like twins, continuing to tease Deedee about her late night encounter. Frisk whispered loudly, "If you had a thing for Sans, you could have just told us!"

The last comment from Frisk didn't do much to her, but the food that she stared at wasn't helpful. Ever since her father died, Freddie was never good with food. Mainly from the fact that her step father always wanted her to have the perfect body. He thought of perfect as being able to see her rib cage. She was used to only eating a salad a day, even after that she was forced to take diet pills.

She pushed to food out of her sight and covered her eyes with her hands. **My diet pills. They'll make me feel better, the Winshard family did bring them back, right?** "I'll be right back," Freddie rolled her wheelchair towards her room, in an unhealthy panic. She pulled open her drawers, and searched through all her medicine. Anti depressants? No, Vitamins? No, prescription meds? **No, Did Toriel throw them away?! Where could they be?**

"Shit!" She whispered to herself, Freddie stood up out of her chair, she walked with a slight limp. She knew she couldn't force herself to throw up, someone would surely hear her. So she decided on the last solution she could think of.

Freddie locked the door to her room then sat against it. She started scratching her arm, tearing off scars, causing her to bleed. She put her hand into her bra, pulling a small razor out.

She stayed in her room for five minutes, digging into her skin to relieve her stress. She wondered how she could get this past Toriel. Freddie got up and limped to the bathroom attached to her room. She washed the blood off of her arm, then hurried back to her wheel chair. While sitting down she put back on her jean jacket, trying to cover her scars.

She rolled herself back to the kitchen, Chara, Frisk, and Flowey? Somehow were managing to play Smash together. She tapped Frisk on the shoulder signing at her, "I'm going out, and make sure to beat Flowey's ass at Smash!" They gave her a thumbs up with a determined smile. The half sisters loved talking to each other in sign language, Freddie allowed Frisk to curse if they wanted to. While heading out the door Freddie could hear Flowey yell, "OH COME ON!"

The autumn air was dry and warm, Deedee recognized a few people from Hotlands outside, nobody from Snowdin dared to step outside their homes. She headed to the Lab, wanting to get to know the awkward lizard better.

The automatic doors opened in front of her, Alphys was pouring water in a cup of noodles. "You said something about anime when I met you right?" Freddie rolled her wheelchair towards her. The reptile's eyes seemed to light up after she finished talking. "Would y-you l-l-like to w-watch Mew M-mew Kissy Cutie w-with me?" She stuttered while pouring water into another cup for her.

Eventually the two clicked automatically. They watched Mew Mew Kissy Cutie while their conversation turned to Alphy's talking about Undyne. "Like she's so amazing! I can't believe someone as cool and strong as her would want to date me!" Alphys kept this up for a few more minutes while blushing furiously. "Are you interested in anyone?"

"Huh? Oh yeah but he probably just thinks of me as a friend.."

"Who is it?" Alphys finished the broth from her cup noodles.

"It's Sans.. but everything has been really awkward lately," Deedee sighed and continued watching the cutesy show.

"OMG You two are PERFECT together! You don't even know how many times he has shown up at my Lab just to talk about the way you affect his soul!" Deedee spit out her soda and started coughing from the unexpected reassurance. "You can't.. be serious?"

"I'm a scientist! I study souls like 24/7, I just got an idea!" Alphys' smile was wider than Freddie had expected from her. Before she knew it Alphys had her phone out texting Sans and Mettaton.


	9. Echo Flowers, Together for Hours

**Nobody's POV**

Alphys rolled Freddie out of her secret lounge. She rushed into her elevator and came back up with a bag of Popato Chisps? "Here eat this, it should heal you." Deedee held back a gag and nodded cautiously. She ate the bag of chips after a few minutes of Alphys on the phone. She was fine with finishing them, since they dissolved in your mouth. "Deedee! Try to walk," Alphys helped her walk around for a few minutes. Eventually a bunch of fake fog came bursting through the lab doors.

"Hello darlings!" The robot walked over towards Freddie, "Hmm, I have the perfect thing just for you!" An outfit on a hanger was put in Deedee's arms, Mettaton pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Come on, we don't have all day to get you ready!" she rushed into the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom wearing white flats and a pink floral dress. Mettaton motions for her to come so she does. When she gets there her hair is tied up into two very curly space buns.

**Freddie's POV**

After Mettaton finished doing my hair he grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the door, "Goodbye Alphys darling! I'll return after taking her down to Waterfall!"

"Don't be afraid to confess!" Alphys shouted while we left. **Waterfall? Why is he taking me to Waterfall? I mean I remember my way out of the underground, but what might be the reason he just comes to dress me up then take me underground?**

**~Mini Time Skip :p~**

While walking through the throne room I decide to get answers. "Um, Mettaton, why are we going to Waterfall?"

"Of course Alphys didn't tell you, well I suppose it's for your own good," He looked at his watch.

"It's already 6? There is no way i'm going to let you be late," Mettaton lifted me up and started bolting towards Waterfall. Why am I so short compared to everyone? Hell, I bet Frisk will be taller than me next year. I'm a sad 4'11 and Frisk is 4'10

Mettaton left me near the telescope in Waterfall, "See you tomorrow, and have fun!" The male robot left. I sat on the ground for a few minutes, playing with my sliver charm bracelet. Eventually I grew bored and decided to walk around waterfall.

I sat down by the echo flowers whisper random things into it. On my third sentence, I heard something different then what I said. "Hey Cupcake," the nickname immediately rang a bell. I turned around to see a smiling skeleton sitting behind me. "Sans? So that's why they didn't tell me why I was here!"

"Hmm?"

"Oh! Heh nothing, I'm surprised you aren't wearing your regular clothes. You look good!" I complemented him wholeheartedly, I would've said more but he started talking, "Thanks," He scratched the back of his skull and smiled, "You look beauti- I MEAn, you look really pretty too.." His face was completely blue, he covered part of his mouth with his jacket. I was blushing heavily

After a few minutes of being awkward together, we started walking down to the old nice cream stand. The stand was abandoned but the freezer worked perfectly fine. He reached in and grabbed two strawberry popsicles. We decided to sit by the pond of water to eat.

I watch Sans part his teeth and form a glowing blue tongue out of magic...

"Sans. What the hell is that." He chuckles, "I'm a skeleton, some body parts I have to make with my magic." I looked him for a while longer, until he hung his tongue out and moved closer to me. He moved his tongue closer to my mouth. My face grew hotter and hotter until..

He took the first lick of my popsicle.

He burst out laughing as I shouted at him for scaring me. I continued to eat my popsicle, wishing I was confident enough to get him back.

**Sans's POV**

**God why is she so adorable?!** I looked back over at her after calming down. She looked playfully frustrated while eating her popsicle. I could feel my cheeks burning up. I need to distract myself, "So Cupcake, do you sing?"

"Huh? Oh sometimes, it's really fun. Me and Frisk used to sing songs together when we were alone. Do you sing?"

"I used to, when Papy was younger he always wanted me to sing to him before bed,"

"That is so sweet of you, sing me something!"

"Really? I suck at it though,"

"Please?" I sighed. She's lucky she has the cuteness to convince me to do this. "Fine, but only if you sing after me," I grinned, knowing that she would accept my little offer. "Fine Sans, but you go first!"

 **What song should I sing? Maybe Close to you?** Yeah that should work. I searched around on my phone for a few seconds to find the karaoke version. **Just breathe. ******

********

https://youtu.be/9sHS4O1uVN0

********

I finished singing I saw Freddie staring at me, she didn't show her eyes often. **Her beautiful aqua eyes..** Her face was slightly tinted red. I smiled at her then motioned for her to take my place.

******Freddie's POV** ** **

**Ah jeez was the song directed to me? Well if he's going to sing a love song then I will as well! The last thing I want is to make everything weird. Should I really should tell him how I feel? Hopefully he'll understand from this song.** While thinking I was able to pull up the song that I felt fit well with our situation.

********

https://youtu.be/IGPqSepfbG0

********

I already knew my face was bright red. I screwed up a few times while singing, a few stutters here and there. How does Sans look so normal?! His face is barely blue! "So um... Did you like the song?"

********

"Oh, yeah you sounded really great," His face got a little bluer, "Like an angel," He mumbled.

********

"What did you say Sans?"

********

"Oh haha nothing! It's just a song right?" All of the blush completely left my cheeks. **REALLY? Ugh, maybe I need to be more clear. This is all so new to me..** "Yea... just a song.."

********

We continued walking through Waterfall. Since our conversation was starting to shift onto heading back, so I asked Sans if we could see the echo flowers again before we leave. I got on my knees in front of an echo flower while Sans stood behind me.

********

The atmosphere felt perfect. The sound of flowing water and the calming music of chimes filling our ears. I whispered into the flower and moved aside for Sans to hear what it has to say. I held my bare arms behind my back, anxious for his response. He tapped one of the petals on the flower, "I really like you. Well like I've never really like liked someone before, and I kinda meant what I sang about in that song and I just think that you're really..." This flower faded out

********


	10. Resets and Rose Petals

**Sans' POV**

**Did I just hear that correctly? Does she really feel the same about me?** I guess this can pass. My face was on fire, I repeated the recording a few more times. I noticed that each time the flower repeated itself Freddie would flinch. **She.. she's serious!**

**Just try and get her flustered.**

I Grabbed her hand and spun her into my arms, "Would you like to go now Cupcake?"

**Fuckin nailed it.**

The way her cheeks brightened gave me the confidence to keep going. She nodded. I teleported to the exit of the underground. My magic always got funny when I was embarrassed, so I didn't want to mess anything up. She hadn't spoken much after the flower situation, but her eyes have been open this entire time. Their enchanting glow was like the hes of a spellcaster.

While we were walking together, I noticed that she was hiding her left arm. The same one she had... hurt last time. "Freddie.. um, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," If there was one thing the resets have taught me, is how to tell if someone is lying, and it was clear that she was. "Jeez it's cold out here.." She mumbled while rubbing her arms to try to create friction. I slid off my jacket and put it over her shoulders. I saw her look away from me, and smile while putting her tiny arms through the sleeves. The jacket was huge on her, but there was no doubt it was warm.

Once we got to her house, I decided to embarrass her one more time for the night. I brought her closer to me, our souls shocked again, only this time I didn't let go. It felt like something was being shared between our souls, something that few people have experienced before.

It was late, and cloudy. **Time really goes by fast when your doing something you enjoy.** I tilted my head down to her ear and whispered, "You should open your eyes more often, they're beautiful. Well, goodnight Cupcake." Ending it with a peck on the cheek. I let go of her beautiful figure and started to turn back around, but not before I felt a warm kiss on my cheek. I didn't expect that, "Ah jeez.." I mumbled, hearing her pleasant voice again, "G-goodnight Sans!"

I teleported home, Papy was already asleep in his room so I headed straight for my bed. I changed into my regular basketball shorts and T-shirt and laid on my bed. I was restless, and somehow with my lack of veins I was burning hot. I was up for hours thinking about her. **Even though this is only the second timeline with her, I need to make sure I keep her from dying. I need to thank the kid for resetting the first time she died. This time I was able to get her out of that river before she froze.**

**Freddie's POV**

I was still standing in front of the door for a few minutes after Sans left. After I knew he was gone I buried my face in his jacket while sitting in front of the door. **It even smells like him... Was that a date? Did I just go on a date with Sans?! I need to thank Alphys tomorrow!**

I closed my eyes, stood up and opened the door into the house. It was only 9, so I wouldn't have been surprised if someone was awake. The lights were off, the first thing I did was head to Toriel's room. I knocked on the door before opening it, she was sitting in a chair reading. "Hello my child! Tomorrow can you please remember to be back home before dinner? Dr. Alphys called me saying that she was able to heal you, please don't stress your body."

"Alright Mom, I'll remember, Goodnight,"

"Goodnight my child," I closed her door and walked past Chara, Frisk, and Flowey's room. When I pasted it I swore I saw a dim glow of red and pink. I looked back in their room out of confusion, but nothing was there. I knew what was happening. I opened my eyes again and looked at my hands. I signed, "I wonder what i'm going to do with all of this caramel!"

A figure started running towards me, it was Frisk. Chara slowly followed behind her, confused about what just happened. I dropped a piece of caramel into Frisk's hands, I always had at least one piece on me. I was never allowed to eat candy at home, but caramel was always our favorite. "So, I didn't know it took that long to hangout with Alphys," Chara smirked, Frisk popped the candy in their mouth then calmed themself down.

"That jacket does look very familiar," Frisk added on.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you two what happened. Then you both need to get to bed, alright?" They agreed.

"I told Alphys that I liked Sans, she called Mettaton, Mettaton made me change clothes, I was dragged to Waterfall, I found Sans there and we hung out for a while." I definitely cut out a few parts I was still embarrassed about. Frisk was about to head to bed until Chara spoke, "The ENTIRE story please,"

I was silent for a few seconds, Chara seemed pleased with themselves. They successfully cornered me. "At waterfall I used an echo flower to tell him that I liked him, he keeps calling me Cupcake, and he kissed me on the cheek in front of the front door.." I sighed, since I had given the children what they wanted. "I knew you liked him!" Chara walked away pleased, Frisk opened their eyes for the sole purpose of winking at me, "It took you long enough to find someone you liked!"

"Those better not be my kids chatting out there!" Toriel shouted from her room. Frisk climbed into their bed and signed at me, "Goodnight!" I returned the goodbye and headed back to my room. I closed my door and realized that it had been too many since I had last showered. I picked out a black sports bra and grey sweatpants. It had been getting colder recently, since it was mid November.

I took off my clothes and got into the steamy shower, the water was relaxing. I had never really been a clean freak, but at this point I was uncomfortable in my own skin. After drying off I put on my sports bra and sweatpants, but instead of covering myself with my blankets, I wrapped myself up in Sans' jacket. The warmth and smell allowed me to fall asleep peacefully.


	11. Mt.Bellrune

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up to a soft knock on my door. "Come... Come in!" Toriel walked into my room, "Good morning my child, the monsters from Mt.Bellrune have been freed, two of them came to visit us."

"Alright Mum... I'll get dressed.."

"You better be dressed before I finish serving breakfast to our guests." Toriel walked out of my room closing the door behind her. To avoid getting in trouble I rolled out of bed and went into my bathroom. I washed my face with cold water to wake up. I thew on a simple white and blue outfit.

I put Sans' jacket around my shoulders and brushed my hair into two curly balls on the side of my head. I felt dizzy. I had to focus on walking to avoid tripping over nothing. After getting ready I walked out to see my family and two guests. Both were female goat monsters. One had straight black shoulder length hair, bangs that were far to short and curved ears. She was tall, much taller than me, but seemed to be around my age. The other girl seemed like a simple freshman, probably her sister. She had very long black hair that dragged on the ground behind her, her curved ears had three piercings on each ear.

"Oh, hi!! You must be Freddie, Toriel was just talking about you!" The older monster smiled. I took my seat next to Chara. The younger monster didn't seem to like talking much, but she was young so I understood. "Oh! I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Eiko, and this is my little sister Aio. I moved here to be closer to my boyfriend! A few months ago Aio found a way to connect our mountains, she is more of the adventurous type. So we packed up our stuff and traveled here! We told our Queen before we left. The rest of our people will arrive tomorrow, we were just allowed to be the first to go! I can't wait to see him again, my boyfriend used to live in Snowdin, so we couldn't talk in person much."

She seemed nice, Eiko and Aio were very friendly. **I wonder who her boyfriend is.** "She talks a lot.." Chara whispered, I couldn't disagree. Eiko had just finished rambling for the past couple minutes, "Well, um i'm Aio.. my magic resonates in my hands and hair, and I like exploring.." Aio decided to just stop there, and she continued eating her pie.

I didn't eat my food, instead I put my pie in a container and gave it to Eiko. After half an hour, Aio and Chara seemed to get along really well, like so much it started to worry me.

Before they left Eiko said something to me that just felt a little off, "I like your jacket! It reminds me of my boyfriend's," then they left. Frisk and Chara just looked at me after Toriel left. "That's odd.. What are the chances another boy from Snowdin has a blue jacket," I laughed anxiously. Chara wasn't taking any of that, "Yea.. you do know that there is also the chance that she is dating Sans, and that Sans is a backstabbing cheating son of a-"

"Chara! Calm down, I know you don't like Sans but it's just a jacket. You're thinking to hard," Frisk debunked Chara's assumptions. I felt sick, the though of him doing that to me was.. not ideal. **Yeah, just listen to Frisk, they know what they're saying. Sans is better than that**!

"I don't trust Eiko.." Chara frowned, "I feel like she's just putting on an act, Aio told me that she is terrible."

"She did give me weird vibes," I responded, "Well I'm going to the lab," I started texting Alphys that I was coming over while heading to the door. "Wait it's really cold outside!" Frisk reminded me as I opened the door. I shut the door, pulling Sans' jacket over my face. "Thank's for the reminder! I headed back to my room to change. I threw on leggings and a white shirt. I zipped up Sans' jacket, so the jacket looked like an over-sized sweatshirt.

I pulled the hood over my head and headed to the door. "If Toriel asks tell her I'm with Alphys! Bye guys," The two agreed while I walked out the door. It was freezing. Another headache. How could the weather change this quickly? Jeez, It's cold enough to snow right now. I bet the people from Snowdin are enjoying this weather.

When I walked into the lab nobody was there. "Alphys? Alphys!" I shouted, wondering where my friend was. The hidden door into the lounge opened, "Freddie? Is that Sans' jacket?! Tell everything that happened last night!" I was hurried into the lounge. I explained the entire night to her. She was so happy to hear that we were starting to become a thing. "But there is one thing that I found out today.."

"W-what h-happened?"

"So there are these new monsters coming from Mt. Bellrune and one of them has a boyfriend from Snowdin, and today when I met her she said Sans' jacket looks like her boyfriend's jacket.. BUT! it's all some crazy coincidence! Right? I mean, anyone can go out and buy a blue jacket! Right? Alphys..."

"I've known Sans for a while, if he had a girlfriend I think he would of already told me! Well, let's get that off of your mind. After we hang out you can go visit him if you want to be sure."

**~Time skip brought to you by Toriel's pie~**

"Bye Deedee! Good luck!" Alphys said before I left. I headed to the Snowdin community. More people were outside than I expected, I buried my face into Sans' jacket to stay warm. I got to the house decorated in colorful Christmas lights and rang the doorbell. Papyrus answered the door, "OH! HELLO SMALL HUMAN! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TODAY?" **He is still so precious!** "Hey Pap, I just wanted to ask Sans something and hangout with you," I smiled at him, his face lit up. It seemed like nobody has actually wanted to hang out with him before. He gasped, "REALLY?! SANS IS INSIDE, I'M GOING TO GO PREPARE SOME OF MY FAVORITE SPAGHETTI!"

I walked into the house. It was a bit bigger than the one they had underground. I walked through the hallway, eventually reaching the end. I stared at my left only to see a certain goat monster on the couch pinning a now wide-eyed skeleton.


	12. Lies Exposed to the Eyes

**Freddie's POV**

"Sans..?" I managed to speak while covering my mouth in shock. He pushed Eiko off of him and sat up. "WAIT! I can explain!" Hot tears were already rolling down my face. **Why am I here? Why did I think that I could trust him? I don't want to be here, I don't want to listen to what he has to say.** Another headache.

I wiped my tears and took off his jacket. I dropped the jacket on the floor and walked towards the door. Sans rushed after me. I didn't want to look at him. I covered my eyes trying to stop my tears from falling. He was too close to me. I opened the door, but before I could walk out he grabbed my arm. "Please let go of me.." I didn't dare to look at him.

"Cupcake let me explain-"

"Don't call me that, let go." My headache worsened. The way he grabbed me reminded me of my step father, I never expected to compare Sans to my step father. I started shaking, "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me," I whispered to myself. He loosened his grip, allowing me to break free. I started running, "Freddie wait!" I didn't care. All I wanted to do was watch anime and cry with Alphys. The Lab was a good distance away, but I didn't stop running until I got to the door. I walked into the lab, wiping my tears and rubbing my red eyes.

Mettaton and Alphys just looked at me, "Oh no," Alphys knew exactly what happened. She ran towards me leading me into her lounge, "Mettaton, you can come with us. We are going to watch Kimi Ni Todoke."

"That show was entertaining, I suppose I will join you two."

**Chara's POV**

"Maybe you just suck at smash,"

"SHUT UP CHARA!" Flowey hissed, I laughed. "Calm down you weed," I stuck my tongue out at Flowey and flicked one of his petals, "Ow! Chara I swear to god if you touch me one more fucking time-"

The door bell rang. Frisk followed me towards the door. I opened the door to see a panicked skeleton. **Hell no. I knew this smiley trash bag wasn't good enough for Deedee...** I shut the door and began to walk away while the doorbell rang again, "Chara!" Frisk shouted dragging me back towards the door. They opened the door while I gave him the death glare, the intense glow from my eyes made his skull seem slightly pink.

"Um.. Is Freddie here?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Chara!" Frisk nudged me, "What happened Sans?" Frisk's eyes were closed, I could tell that they didn't like this situation.

"Um.. Well she saw me with Eiko.." Frisk slammed the door in his face. "SCREW OFF YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Frisk yelled, clearly in a horrible mood. Sans made the mistake of continuing the conversation, "I'm sorry, but is she there? I really need to-"

"SHE ISN'T HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I responded. Frisk and I stormed back into our room. Toriel came in furious. "You two better have a good reason to why I heard cursing!" Frisk didn't answer, they were to upset. Even though they don't talk much, I have never seen Frisk this angry, for once I thought they could actually hurt someone.

"We were yelling at Sans because he has been going out with Deedee recently, and she saw him cheating on her with Eiko," I scoffed.

"Well, I understand that that can be frustrating but next time you two are upset please at least try not to say such vulgar things." Toriel lectured. Surprisingly this time Flowey wasn't the one cursing.

**Nobody's POV**

"Alphys? Alphys!" **Oh no.. he's here.** Freddie started shaking and crying again. Before she was able to stop crying for a few minutes after Alphys starting playing Kimi Ni Todoke. "It's going to be alright darling. I'll take care of this." Mettaton smiled at her while walking out of the lounge. Mettaton saw Sans wandering around the room. "Mettaton! Is Freddie there with you?"

"Why does it concern you?"

"I really need to talk to her,"

"Well I recall her coming to us sobbing, because of you darling. You can't fake heartbreak"

"I NEED to see her right now, or else," Sans glared. Mettaton bent down to level with Sans, he put his hands on his hips and smiled while glaring at Sans, "I'm sure a certain someone wouldn't want to hear such things coming from you~," Sans sighed and teleported away.

**~Time Skip Brought to You by Kimi Ni Todoke~**

**Freddie's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom after getting changed into the pajamas that Mettaton let me borrow. I brought my favorite hair into the lounge with me and walked back into the lounge. "Toriel said it was fine, thanks for letting me stay the night,"

"Hmm? It's no problem! Your my friend after all, I understand why you don't feel comfortable walking back home. Also, if you don't mind, how does your hair work? And why do you need to put fake hair into it?" Alphys asked.

"Well, I am 75% African American and 25% Southeast Asian. So I have very curly hair. The difference between my hair and people with straighter hair is that my hair can't create it's own oil. That's people with straight hair wash is more frequently, the oil makes their hair dirty. I only wash my hair about once a month, and I add products into it to make sure my hair is strong and moisturized. People with straight hair wash their hair in the shower, so when I shower I cover my hair to prevent it from getting wet. And I need keep my hair protected, when my hair is exposed for many days at a time without the proper products, it will fall out. Since having my hair out is very tiring, I can protect my hair by braiding it. If I braid kanekalon hair into mine it can keep my hair protected for as long as two months, while braiding only my hair could last maybe two weeks before I'd have to rebraid it,"

"Then why don't I usually see Frisk with braids?"

"Frisk is 25% Southeast Asian, 25% African American, 25% Caucasian, and 25% Latin. They don't have the same hair texture as me. Their hair is more thick and fluffy than curly,"

"Cool!, Thanks for telling me, I was confused when you brought a package of hair into the lounge," Undyne walked into the lounge holding snacks, "You said we were watching Attack on Titan right Alphy?!"

"Y-yeah! Deedee has n-never seen it, so d-don't spoil anything!" **How adorable, Alphys' stutter only comes out when she's really exited or really nervous.**

"No promises!" Undyne sat on the other side of Alphys, completely focusing on the television. I started parting my hair, and braiding my individuals.

Half way through season one and after I've finished 80% of my braids, I got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Alphys paused the episode as I put my phone on speaker.

"Hey, is this Freddie?"

"..Yes, who is this and how did you get my number?"

"It's Sans,"

"How did you get my number?"

"Pap gave it to me, now please give me a chance to explain myself,"

"I would rather you not,"

"Deedee, please,"

"Don't call me that,"

"Eiko isn't my girlfriend,"

"Then what is she to you? Some beautiful girl for you to hook up with?"

"What? Of course not, we went to middle school. Since then she's tried to force herself onto me,"

"Why should I believe you?"

"I suppose that is a decision you have to make yourself, do you forgive me?"

"I don't know yet, give me time to think about it,"

"Alright, goodnight Freddie,"

"Goodnight Sans." I put down my phone and looked at Alphys. I opened my eyes widely and whispered, "I, I am pretty sure I'm having a panic attack," Alphys gave me her extra blanket,

"I completely understand that feeling." I smiled at her and went back braiding my hair. I finished at 10:47, and I started when we began watching Attack On Titan that evening at 6:00. I covered my hair with a large silk bonnet to prevent my braids from getting frizzy. I wasn't even tired, but before I knew it I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


	13. Forgiveness Fries

**Nobody's POV**

Freddie woke up to the sound of silence. It was ten in the morning. Alphys was typing on her computer while Undyne was nowhere to be found. "Oh! Good morning."

"Where did Undyne go?"

"Oh, well she was invited to go with Asgore to talk with the Senator. We are trying to be let into the city. Asgore said that they could make a neighborhood for all the monsters,"

"That would be nice, I would be able to get frisk and Chara to school,"

The two friends chatted for a few more minutes before Deedee changed back into her clothes and headed out. Freddie made sure to leave her pajamas at the Lab so Mettaton could have them back.

Freddie was hungry so she stopped at the closest restaurant that she could find, Grilby's.

**Freddie's POV**

I stepped into the bar, suddenly stunned by strong fumes of booze, ketchup, and something burning? I looked ahead of me to see a similar fiery monster from a dream forever ago. For some reason he made me think of my bracelet. I walked up to the bar and sat down. The bartender was assisting someone else at the moment. I pulled out my phone and made a quick call.

"Hey Papyrus, what does Sans usually get from Grillbys?"

"HELLO HUMAN," I flinch and check if my phone is on speaker, it's not. I hold my phone father away from my ear. "SANS HAS ALWAYS BEEN VERY FOND OF THEIR KETCHUP,"

"Wait what?"

"THE KETCHUP!"

"What does he eat with the ketchup?"

"I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE, GOOD LUCK FREDDIE!" He hung up.

**Papyrus made it sound like he just drinks ketchup straight from the bottle.**

**He probably just isn't the best at explaining things. Yeah. There is no way Sans just drinks ketchup.** The monster came over to me to take my order, "Hello, what would you like today?" His mouth didn't move when he spoke, and his voice was smooth and deep. His words only drew a few clouds of smoke from where his mouth should be. "Can I have a side of fries please?" He nodded and walked into the back.

 **I should go shower at home before giving these to Sans, skeletons don't feel heat to I suppose he won't mind if the fries are cold.** A container of pleasantly warm fries was placed in front of me. I put my gold on the bar and grabbed the ketchup.

I began to pour ketchup onto the fries until, the lid fell off. I was splashed with half of the ketchup bottle, the other half falling onto the fries. **Now I'm definitely going to have to take a shower, what kind of person would even do this? Now the fries are ruined, it would be rude to throw them away while i'm still here. I guess I just do it at home.**

I walked out of the bar holding my soaked fries and wiping my stained shirt. **God I smell horrible. If it wasn't freezing outside, I wish I had a jacket.**. I continued walking down to my house. When step onto the welcome mat I hear someone shout from behind me, "HEY BITCH!" I turned around, to see Eiko with a pissed look on her face. "How dare you think that you can just steal my boyfriend?"

"What?"

"I finally got the chance to see him again after a year, you don't understand how hard to is to convince the person you love to love you!!"

"What made you think that he was even dating you?"

"Obviously when he didn't kick me out of his 20th birthday party last year! Yesterday was the first time I got the chance to kiss him, and you ruined it!"

I looked at her with an expression of disbelief. Even though I was already going to forgive Sans, this just gave me even more of a reason to. This woman is insane. "You do realize that to date someone you both need to agree to a relationship? Also, being tolerated isn't a confession, you can't just say that you are dating someone who wasn't aware of this."

I set the fries on the ground so I could look for my house keys in my bag. I felt something warm hit the back of my head. **Don't tell me she just did what I think she just did..** The tray splatted on the ground with a disgusting sound. "TAKE THAT YOU WHORE!" Eiko ran away. I ignored her and walked into the house. I shut the door and locked it just so I was sure that she couldn't try to come in later. I didn't want any of my family members to see me covered in ketchup, so I headed into my room.

**~Mini time skip brought to you by Grillby's~**

After scrubbing all of the ketchup out of my braids I threw on a large grey hoodie and pajama pants.

I pulled my braids back into a low ponytail. I rushed to Toriel's room to tell her that I was home. After greeting her I went to Frisk, Chara. and Flowey's room. Frisk was coloring while playing Monopoly with Flowey and Chara. The three looked at me. "Eiko is insane," I said while going over to sit on the lower bunk bed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Aio said while looking down at me from the top bunk. "Oh, sorry Aio,"

"No it's alright, I think she's crazy too." Aio hopped off the top bunk and played her turn on Monopoly. I explained what happened with Eiko and Sans, and how it wasn't his fault. "Wow, he is actually terrible at explaining things, 'Freddie caught me kissing Eiko' there are literally ten billion better ways he could have said that," Flowey mocked.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Also, how did Aio get here? You guys were moving in near the lake, and I doubt Eiko would have let you come here,"

"Oh, I just left. She doesn't really care when I leave, it doesn't matter unless I come home after dinner. Which is difficult because sometimes she has dinner early just to get me in trouble,"

"What a jerk of a sister," Chara stated.

Aio told more stories about mean things her sister does, and how she was even worse in high school.

**~Time skip brought to you by Monopoly~**

It had been a eight hours since my interaction with Eiko, and apparently I had fallen asleep for six of those hours. I hadn't even known that I was tired. Aio decided to stay the night, and Flowey got tired of the noise so he moved to Toriel's room.

"Wait how did I forget!" I thought out loud and ran to grab my phone from the charger. "What happened?" Chara said while eating their dinner. Fridays happened to be the only day of the week when we could eat in our rooms. "I forgot to tell Sans that I forgave him!"

"I'm going out! I need to go see him, I'll be back before nine!" I sprinted out of the door, towards the lab. Hoping that Alphys had what I needed. I made it in about 20 minutes. I stepped into the lab hyperventilating. "Alphys...! Do... Do you have the.... Flower?" Alphys stood there for a second then remembered what I asked her to do before I feel asleep. She handed me a violet potted flower that gave off a violet aura.

"Thanks Alph!" I shouted while running back to were the Snowdin residents were. I took a pause in front of the decorated house. Sitting down in front of the door, trying to catch my breath. I set the plant down next to me, and rested my eyes. **God that was tiring.... Ugh, why do I always have the worst headaches?** I stood up, pulled myself together and rang the doorbell, trying not to drop the flower. 

No answer, I rang the doorbell again. Still nothing, one more time can't hurt? Before I could reach the doorbell I hear someone unlock the door, Sans opens the door. He looks at the flower than at me, for some reason he looks worried? He pulls me inside and puts my gift in the kitchen, "Sans, why do you look so worried? I came here to say that I forgave you,"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"What are you talking about Sans? I feel.. fine. Just a few minor problems here and there."

"What kind of 'minor problems'?"

"Sans it's not that seriou-"

"Please just answer my question..."

"Well, I have been falling asleep a lot. Earlier today I fell asleep for six hours even though I wasn't tired, and I had a good amount of sleep last night. I have also been getting more headaches than I usually do, i'm not really prone to migraines but I feel fine. Oh and I've been getting really dizzy lately."

"Freddie."

"Yes?"

"Did you eat anything yesterday?"

"..."

"Did. You. Eat. Anything. Yesterday?"

"...Stop"

"Did you eat anything today?!"

"Please stop asking..." I took a step away from Sans, my vision unexpectedly shifted, I stumbled, then stood straight. "Ugh, sorry I think I just got a little dizzy agai..." I felt myself falling, and my eyes closing. The last thing I heard was Sans calling my name.


	14. Intensive Care

**Sans' POV**

"Yeah yeah Tori, she's okay. She's been asleep for a while now, but she's breathing and active. Does she eat at home?"

"Well during breakfast she doesn't eat her food.. and she's never home in time for dinner, earlier today Aio said she didn't even eat-"

"WHAT? You have never seen her eat? Can you ask Frisk when the last time she ate was? The last time I saw her eat was when we were in waterfall, which was three days ago, and all she ate was a nice cream popsicle, can you please give Frisk the phone?!"

"H-hey Sans... Toriel said that Freddie has b-been passing out a lot..."

**God, the kid sounds like they're about to cry..**

"Well um.. t-the last I s-saw her eat was a couple days ago... but she freaked o-out a-and went into her r-room afterwards.. I heard a few things get knocked over, b-but she was s-still in her w-wheelchair. And before that, I c-can't remember the last time I saw her eat. At home I remember her sometimes eating a plain salad, but that only happened around once a week..."

"So you're telling me, that Freddie has been starving herself?"

"I... I don't know Sans. Please, if.... when she wakes up, make sure she takes care of herself,"

"Alright kiddo, I promise,"

The second before I hung up I heard the sound of Frisk sniffling. **Poor kid.** I walked back to check on Freddie, laying my hand on her forehead. The lack of heat from her skin felt like a bone piercing through my soul. **Aren't humans supposed to be warm? Yes, humans are usually warm, I think. When I hugged her and when she kissed me on the cheek she was warm, she felt a little hot actually. It's better to be safe then sorry..**

I wrapped Freddie's worryingly frail body in my jacket, wrapping another blanket over her to keep her warm. I lifted her up and teleported her to the lab.

"H-h-h-hey..... Alphys, her skin is really cold, and she's been asleep for nine hours. She passed out when she walked into my house last night, and I don't know what I sh-"

Before I knew it Alphys took her from my arms and grabbed my wrist. The nervous lizard sped into the bathroom-looking elevator. When the elevator stopped Alphys went and laid Freddie's body on a stiff bed. Alphys started unwrapping the layers of insulation off of her, poked a needle into her arm that's attached to a bag, and attached a few wires onto her chest that connected to a computer-like machine.

"Alphys? What is all this?" I asked as she stared attaching a different tube into a bag filled with a beige liquid, "Well the tube in her arm is an IV, it will keep her hydrated, and the wires on her chest will monitor her breathing and her heart rate," She said while inserting the tube down Freddie's throat, and covered her back up in blankets. "This tube down her throat will make sure she has the necessary nutrients she needs to survive. Now Sans, tell her family that she's here. I will make sure to contact you when she wakes up, or if something... bad happens."

**Alphys' POV**

**Entry 1- November 21th:** This is my first entry. Sans has brought Freddie to my lab, I have to stabilize her heart rate, body temperature, nutrition levels, and her blood pressure. Her household has already been informed of her conditions. Frisk has tried to visit, but I don't think that I would've been able to handle seeing Frisk react to the condition their sister is in.

 **Entry 4 - November 23th:** Little to no improvement. During the midnight checkups, I have found Sans sitting next to Freddie. I wonder if he has been able to sleep since she got here. I have offered to bring another bed or mattress so that he can stay downstairs with her, but whenever I try to speak to him he doesn't respond, he usually leaves early in the morning.

 **Entry 17 - December 8th:** It seems like my last few entries have been deleted, so i'll have to summarize all of them. Freddie's health is slowly improving. The first time she woke up she had a panic attack. She didn't know where she was and she started crying. Her heart rate was getting dangerously high, in fear of a heart attack I used a relaxant on her. I put the drug into her IV bag connected to her arm. Sans finally spoke to me the day I added the drug. He was unsure of why she wasn't moving as much as before. He informed me that when Freddie is awake, all she does is cry.

 **Entry 18 - December 9th:** Today I decided to remove the drug from her bag, to see how she would react to getting her strength back. The next time I checked on her she was sitting on the ground next to her bed in Sans' jacket. She looked sick, like she had just puked something up. She had ripped the needle out of her arm and removed the tube in her throat. For some reason she kept the wires on her chest. When she saw me she called my name, luckly she doesn't have amnesia. Sans was glad to be able to speak with her.

 **Entry 20 - December 10th:** Freddie is now mobile. She's been awake for longer periods at a time, and has agreed to eat at least 400 calories a day. that amount isn't healthy, but it's better than nothing. If I have her start eating full meals immediately, she would defiantly get sick. I have also been able to identify symptoms of mental disorders. Such as anorexia and PTSD. I have given her medication for both of them. I'm considering bringing Frisk in to visit.

 **Entry 28 - December 15th:** Before Frisk came over I saw Freddie with a pink flower in her hands. She said that Sans had given it to her last night. When Frisk came over I allowed Freddie to eat her own food, so that Frisk didn't have to see the tube down her throat, they are only twelve. When I checked on the half siblings I saw Frisk hugging Freddie. Her eyes were open and... discolored. After Frisk left, I had to run tests on her eyes. The color was the same, but she was a glowing mess. It was like something was being held back in her soul. I've seen cases like this, but the issue could be mental or physical. I'll have to do more research.

 **Entry 29 - December 16th:** I have done more research on human souls. Apparently human souls show these symptoms when holding back strong feelings. Unlike monsters, where their souls usually show a difference in their use of magic, an anomaly in their magic (Very common in monsters that use magic to keep their physical form, skeletons, ghosts;etc). Usually these problems solve themselves, so I won't look too deep into it. Today I have another conference with Asgore in the city, so I asked Sans to take care of Freddie. She is going to be sent home when I return.

 **Entry 30 - December 16th:** Something went wrong.


	15. People From the Past

**Alphy's POV**

**Entry 30 - December 16th:** Something went wrong. Freddie can't go home today. I'm not exactly sure what's happening to her, but when Sans left today she looked extremely pale, and she was covering her eyes. I collected data on her eyes, soul, and other places that might give me some information on whats happening. Her eyes. One of her eyes are dripping out a glowing white liquid. Pure determination. This is bad. This is so bad. I've never seen this happen before. Maybe I just need to find a way to help her let out what she's holding back. I'm almost certain that a hole was pierced into her soul from holding back whatever she has inside. A leaking soul is the worst thing that could happen to her at this time, I need to inform her family that she won't be coming home tonight.

 **Entry 35 - December 18th:** I temporarily sealed the determination leak. More issues are surfacing. Freddie is now unable to stay awake for longer than thirty minutes, speak properly, or walk without assistance. I've been talking to her for the past days, I've told Sans that he can't visit her until I find out to do for her recovery. Apparently, though all the information I've collected, Freddie is holding a very strong feeling or statement back. I'm not sure what it is, but I know that she wants to tell Sans, but she can't. All I know is that this is the first step to fixing her soul. This entire situation keeps giving me unwelcome memories of the amalgamates.

 **Entry 39 - December 21st:** I invited Sans today. I told Freddie to say whatever she needed to say to him, it's important for her health. After Sans left a lock of her hair was discolored, but other than that she seemed fine. Damage to the soul can cause unexplainable symptoms. Now the only thing I need to do next is use a sample of a direct relative's soul to replace the determination she's lost. Freddie is stable, so i'm going to send her off with Sans to go to retrieve it. I need to prepare her for tomorrow, and I believe leaving the lab for a little would be good for her.

 **Entry 41 - December 22nd:** Freddie is ready to go into the city. She isn't strong enough to go alone, so I sent Sans to go help her find one of her blood relatives. I have given them a device that will extract a small amount of determination from the person you use it on. It might make them a little drowsy, but otherwise it's safe. I hope Freddie will be okay visiting her parents.

**Freddie's POV**

I walk out of the elevator to greet Sans. He has been there for me through my sickness. I haven't been outside the basement for so long that everything feels new to me. I changed into a grey sweater with jeans.

Sans let me keep his jacket on, even though we won't know how people will react to a monster in town. I hope everything goes well. The second I walked out of the door it really hit me. **I'm going to my parents house. The same parents that I ran away from. The same parents that treated me like I was nothing. Oh nooo...** Sans gave me a tight hug, "H-hey, I know it's going to be hard to see you parents again, but i'm here for you. Your parents are their own people, none of your abuse was your fault," Sans spoke as we started to walk to the city. **Wait is my car still at the cabin?**

"Sans, can you teleport us over there?" I pointed at wooden cabin on the bottom of the mountain. Sans held my hand and teleported us to my old home. I walked into the empty house. I looked in a few hidden areas before finally finding my keys. I ran to open the door to the drivers seat until I heard, "Hey Cupcake, relax. I don't know if you are in the right condition to drive, you don't want to overwork your body. Hell, there is literally an opening in your soul and you have a lock of platinum blonde hair."

 **He's right. My soul is nothing to be messed with, but we need to get there fast.** I gave Sans the keys and sat in the passengers seat. Sans pulled off and asked for directions while we traveled.

**~Mini time skip brought to you by Alphy's Amazing Medical Work~**

We stood in front of the large beautiful house, the exterior can easily fool someone. Nobody would expect my parents to be the owners of this home. "Are we at the right place? A few days ago you said that you and Frisk had to share a room, but the house is huge. There is definitely enough room for you both to have your own room,"

"Well yes, but that didn't stop them from giving us the smallest amount of space they could. All they wanted was for people to think they were perfect, that we were perfect,"

I walked up the stairs to the front door, "Sans you knock on the door, I already feel like i'm going to throw-" I covered my mouth and slouched over, "Oh god I feel... so.. sick, can we j.... just get this over with?" Sans nodded, and banged his knuckles on the door. Nobody answered, he knocked again. "Coming!" A male voice shouted from inside the house. I fixed my posture, and stood behind Sans.

 **No no no no no no. Not my step father.** Sans wiped a tear from my eye, a tear I didn't even know fell. The door opened to show a middle aged man dressed in a light blue dress shirt, a white tie, and beige dress pants. "Oh a monster! That's not something you see everyday! Who's that little friend of yours?" I quickly straightened my posture and wiped my tears. Sans stepped out of the way so my father could see me. "Oh you've come to return my daughter! I'll just take that off of your hands," My father grabbed me roughly by the arm and started to pull me into the house.

Sans intervened, and used his magic to make him stop pulling, "I'm sorry but I have no intention of leaving Freddie here. Not with someone like you-"

"EXCUSE M-"

"No you are not excused, now since you aren't biologically related to her, I need to know where your wife is,"

"..."

"Fine, I'll go find her myself. I think that I'll leave you outside for now," Sans used his magic to move my father outside, before locking the door. I didn't feel as queasy anymore, we got through the hard part. Now I just need to get to my mother, I really need to thank Sans after this. "Maybe she's upstairs?" Sans suggested. I lead him to and up the stairs, I'm the one who used to live here after all.

I pointed in the direction of the door at the end of the hallway. Sans seemed uncomfortable from all of the dents in the walls. While we were walking I wrapped my arms around his arm. My grip tightened when the loud banging from the front door started. I opened the door to my parent's room.


	16. One Miss, One Kiss

**Nobody's POV**

An glass shattering scream echoed throughout Sans' skull.

When the door to the bedroom was opened Freddie' eyes immediately started tearing up. Either from the stress of the situation or from the scene that she was forced to witness. On the bed before her was a body under the sheets, turned away from the door. The sheets around the feminine body were stained a deep red, the corpse pulled tears out of her eyes. Leaving her on the ground sobbing.

Above the body floated an undersaturated light blue heart, being blown away like powder every second. Human souls are supposed to persist after death, but it seemed like the amount of patience left in the soul of this fallen human wasn't enough to hold her soul together for much longer.

Sans leaped into the room with the machine, quickly pointing it at the soul, the empty-eyed expression wan't going to leave his skull anytime soon. The machine was barely able to extract all of the determination that it needed before the impatient soul was blown away into nothingness. Freddie flinched to the sound of police sirens, and leapt up to Sans' side, "We... we need to go, n-now.. M-my step dad called the p-police,"

"What? What's a police?!"

"P-PEOPLE THAT COME TO P-PROTECT OTHER PEOPLE, T-THEY D-DON'T LIKE M-MONSTERS. W-WE NEED TO GO, N-NOW!" Freddie shouted, holding onto Sans' arm. Her body was shaking, causing her to fumble over her words.

Sans teleported the two of them in front of Alphys' lab, Freddie's adrenaline started going down. The pain from overworking her body and the loss of her mother started kicking in, she collapsed onto her knees. Not sad, not angry, not happy, just empty.

Sans lifted her up, knowing that she wasn't planning on getting up herself. He opened the doors and went into the lab, Alphys was waiting at her messy desk. "Oh my g-gosh! What h-happened?"

"I'm f-f-fine Alphys...." Freddie whispered, burrowing her face into Sans' shirt. "She hurt herself while we were there, she may have pulled a muscle. Please be more careful," Sans explained everything else to Alphys, and gave her the determination sample. Sans walked into the elevator with Freddie, Alphys began to comfort her.

When they got to the secret lab, Sans laid her on one of the beds, Alphys began putting the liquid determination into a thin, sharp syringe. "Sans, can you expose her soul for me?" Alphys' stutter disappeared, Sans nodded. "W-wait, you can't be serious? You're just going to inject something straight into my sou..." Sans' magic relaxed Freddie. She was completely unable to move, but it wasn't scary. She felt safe, since Sans was standing there beside her.

Freddie felt her eyes close. Alphys put a mask over her mouth to give her gas to put her unconsious while she worked on her soul. she then drifted off into an seemingly endless dream.

**~Mini time skip brought to you by Frisk's caramels~**

**Nobody's POV**

Freddie woke up to Sans by her side. She immediately checked her eye, removing her bandages. Her eye wasn't dripping anymore, but it was still slightly lighter than the other one. Since she realized that she was okay now, she had to opportunity to think about her parents. She sat up slowly and hugged Sans, she needed someone to comfort her after everything that she's gone through. He didn't even notice that she was awake, the tears on his skull made her flinch. "S-sans? What's wrong, did I do something?!"

"N-no, you didn't do anything, sorry Cupcake. It's been two days, I just didn't know if you would ever wake up again...." Right when Sans finished his sentence a waves of tears went down his face, causing him to quickly wipe them off, "Well, i'm glad that you're okay now, anyways since Alphys is on a date with Undyne, she wanted me to do the final checkups on you before taking you home,"

"You know how to work all of this stuff?"

Sans nodded, trying to wipe away the last of his tears, she gave him a sad smile. Still not completely over her mothers death. Sure, her mother wasn't the best person, but that was her mother. The person she had been with since birth, loosing someone that significant to your entire being, will be a horrible experience no matter what.

Sans removed the needles and tubes from her body, he gave her a cinnamon bun while looking away. "What's this for?" Freddie asked.

"It's for your arm.. Toriel made it," Before Sans even finished his sentence, she was already eating it. Surprised that she didn't feel nauseous after eating, the cuts on her wrist faded away with every bite.

"Thanks Sans, can you walk with me back to Snowdin?" Freddie said while pushing herself off the the hospital bed getting ready to leave. "W-wait your body isn't very strong ye-" Once she stood up, the first step she took cause her to slip. Sans rush and caught her before she hit the ground, their faces inches apart, "S-sorry, that was careless of me.."

Freddie began to put on Sans' jacket over her clothes from two days ago. She held Sans' arm to keep herself from falling, the two walked into the elevator. "Would you like to go to Grillby's with me? So you can get your mind of things?"

"Sure Sans, but please take me home afterwards, I'm getting pretty tired," she said while burrowing her face into the arm of Sans' seemingly new grey sweatshirt. When they walked outside she saw that almost all of the building were decorated in bright lights and sparkling reefs. "W-wait Sans? Is today Christmas?!"

"Nope, it's Christmas Eve, I'm glad you woke up in time for this holiday,"

"I hope I get to spend it with you," Freddie mumbled, Sans didn't question it, since he knew exactly what she said.

The pair walked up to the front bar in Grillby's, at this point Freddie had completely forgotten about her dream in this restaurant. "Hey Grillbs," Sans grinned at his good friend. The monster ignored the nickname and turned to Freddie, "Hello Sans, and who might you be?"

"Freddie," she spoke, nervous from the man of flames greeting her. He held out his hand for her to shake, "Isn't... Isn't that going to hurt?" She asked.

"Of course not, I can control the temperature of my hands," Freddie hesitated, then shook his hand. This felt familiar. She relaxed after realizing that his hand was just pleasingly warm. "Now, what would you two like to order?"

"I'll have a burger and fries, what do you want Cupcake?"

"Um... I've kinda never eaten either of those.." she whispered,

"Right, because of your paren.. uH I mean two burgers and one large fry then Grillby," He paused before leaving, like he was waiting for Sans to say the he wanted something else. But the monster gave up and headed into the back. "Hey Cupcake, didn't you sing when we were in Waterfall? You should go up there," Sans pointed at the Karaoke machine on next to a piano on a slightly elevated stage.

"Heh, I've never actually sang in front of anyone except you and Frisk. I could never get on stage and do something like that. Maybe if Frisk was with me, but I couldn't do that alone." Freddie smiled while speaking, brushing her braid of now dirty blonde hair behind her ear. After a few minutes Grillby returned and placed their food in front of the pair, leaving to go serve other customers.

**Sans' POV**

"Here, Cupcake," I smiled and handed the ketchup bottle to her, after making sure that the lid was on properly. "Thanks Sans," She smiled, "The last time I was here, I was trying to get someone fries and the ketchup lid wasn't on, it got everywhere," She said while putting ketchup on her burger. **Shit, I must have completely ruined some of her clothes..**

Freddie took a bite out of her food, her eyes widened. She put down her food and covered her mouth. She was silent until she finished eating. "This so good!" She smiled. After about an hour of talking Freddie was only able to finish all of her fries and half of her burger. The thought of he mother was already buried under all of her repressed memories.

I began to walk her home. **Come on Sans, you can't just let this afternoon end like this. I need to make a move or else our relationship will go nowhere.** I enjoyed walking with her instead of teleporting, since walking allowed me to spend more time with her.

When we started walking outside I put my arm around her, Freddie's step dad was so much taller than me. And the humans that were outside were also taller than me, I guess her biological Dad was much shorter. When we got to Toriel's house I put my arms around Freddie's waist, holding her close to me. This is your chance, just do it already! "M-m..." I paused from embarrassment, "Merry Christmas Cupcake," I said before kissing her on the lips. I let go of her and started walking away.

**Freddie's POV**

I closed my eyes, thinking that he was about to give me a tight hug before he left. When I didn't feel him pull me closer then we already were, I began to squint my eyes. My eyes widened the second I felt his lips touch mine. He looked at my expression grinning, walked away, then teleported back home. The second I knew he was gone I sat on the ground, my face was too hot to feel the thin layer of snow underneath me.

**I.. I just had my first kiss. I just had my first kiss with Sans.**


	17. Mr.Dad Guy

**Nobody's POV**

Freddy closed Toriel's door in worry, and headed for the door to the left of her. **Toriel has never left the kids unsupervised, is she okay? did something happen-** But before she was able to finish her thought, Frisk tapped her shoulder and pointed behind to their bedroom door.

Chara walked out the room, with a violet cape and a gold crown over their normal clothes. They also had their hair straitened, making it seem a little longer than usual. Frisk smiled, "Bow down to your new queen!" Chara smirked. "Queen?" Freddie asked. Frisk's eyes lit up to the question, "Chara identifies as a girl!" Freddie immediately saw the red pigment in Frisk's cheeks appear, she knew how to read Frisk like a book.

"It's not that big of a deal Frisk..." The way she scratched the back of her head, embarrassed reminded Freddie of a well known skeleton she had recently, encountered. Chara and Frisk went back into their room, finally giving Freddie time to think.

 **Okay. I just had my first kiss, Toriel isn't here, Chara is a girl, there is a chance that Frisk likes Chara, and... Wait, where did Chara get those oversized clothes from?** Deedee's questions were answered the second she walked into their bedroom.

Sitting to the side of the bunk beds was a large goat monster wearing a pink sweater and jeans. "Asgore?"

"He flinched, F-Freddie ? Tori said that you were in Intensive care at the lab, something about your soul,"

"Oh.. yeah, I'm doing better now... F-frisk, I need to tell you something in private," Frisk nodded and walked with Freddie into the kitchen, "What happened?" Frisk spoke in sign language, "I went with Sans two days ago to get determination from our mother, since she's my only parent that's related to me. When me and Sans found her after locking Dad outside, she was.. d-dead. Sans was smart and got the determination before her soul faded away, but I just really needed to tell you. If you ever see Dad anywhere. Run, stay away from him, he is dangerous. Okay?"

Freddie and Frisk's faces were covered in tears, she pulled Frisk into a tight embrace, comforting her mourning half sibling. Freddie opened her eyes to show Frisk that she was getting better. Frisk didn't like the fact that some of her hair was still blonde and that one of her eyes were lighter than the other, but they were just glad that their older sister was healthy again.

The half siblings walked back into the bedroom, to find Chara and Asgore making flower crowns out of forget-me-nots. To her surprise Flowey was also helping out. "So Asgore, where is Toriel?"

"Oh, she's out in the human city deciding where our town will be located, and the designs of the homes that humans and monsters will help build,"

"Oh, that's cool," Deedee and Frisk began to help weave their creations together. "So Freddie," **Here we go again** "How was your little interaction with Sans a few minutes ago?" Chara put down her flowers and grinned. Frisk opened their eyes and waited eager for Freddie's response. Her face turned bright red, "I.. I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh, so you forgot that you kissed Sans? On the lipsss?"

"It was just a kiss! I'm an entire adult, I can kiss whoever I want!"

"Okay okay calm down, you just got out of the lab, don't hurt yourself," Freddie rolled her eyes at Chara, and put her flower crown down. She grabbed a blanket and fell asleep next to Chara.

Freddie woke up, and found herself in a pitch black room that wasn't her own.


	18. New Home

**Nobody's POV**

Freddie woke up in a pitch black room, naturally her eyes were squinted. After a few minutes of looking around she opened her eyes completely in defeat. The aqua green light filled the room, exposing the area around her. The room wasn't hers, but it had all of her belongings in it. She continued to observe her surrounding, Freddie realized that it wasn't only her stuff in this room, there was a second closet and a few clothes that didn't belong to her were scattered around. The bed she was laying on was larger than she expected.

Not long after surveying the area, she stood up, somebody had changed her clothes. She was wearing a white cropped t shirt, navy blue sweatpants and Sans's jacket over her shoulders. She left the room, closing the door behind her. Allowing her to squint her eyes again. She looked around, there was only one other door on the opposite wall and a staircase going up, to was she assumed the be the first floor. Freddie headed up.

Beside her was another staircase leading up, but behind the staircase was a warm light from another room caught her eye. She followed the light she saw, leading her into the bright dinning room with a large rectangle rosewood table. The second she walked in everyone who she trusted turned to look at her. Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Mettaton, Frisk, Chara, and Flowey.

Everyone who she considered to be her real family after these past weeks. "Freddie! I'm glad you're awake. I hope you like our new home, Asgore was finally able to convince the mayor that we are equals to the humans. I hope you don't mind but we choose your room for you and I unpacked your clothes. You were in a deep sleep for a few hours from the medicine Alphys left for you. I had Alphys change your clothes," Toriel was overwhelmed. Alphys looked up at Freddie, but looked down at the table afterwards her smile quickly fading, clenching her teeth together.

 **Alphys changed my clothes. No no no no NO! She... she found my blade didn't she. I feel sick..** "Oh a-alright, will... will you excus-" Freddie cut herself off, covering her mouth with her hands, beginning to sprint towards a room she expected to be one of the three bathrooms on the main level. Immediately throwing up into the toilet. Frisk, Alphys and Sans came running after her. Tears flooding her face after she cleaned up. She put her hands on Alphys' shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes, they were about the same height. "Did you throw it away?"

"Yes! What did you expect me to do?!" Freddie started quivering.

"I'll... I'll be back. I'm going out for a drive.." Freddie speed downstairs, grabbing her keys and her small white backpack. Rushing out the front door before Sans could even go after her. She started driving to the closest gas station she could find. Her mind was so frantic that she didn't even bother to admire all of the beautiful homes that were being built for the monsters. She had had to exit the gated neighborhood just to start seeing the normal stores around the area. She pulled into her parking spot and walked up to the cashier immediately. "H-hey um Hello, do you have a cheap p-pocket knife?" Of course, because of her darker skin the paler human looked at her skeptically, then handed her a basic silver and black blade.

After she paid for her blade she sat back in her black car and locked the doors, she pulled out the blade and watched her skin part. Freddie lost track of time. She didn't know how long she was in that parking lot, or exactly how deep into her skin she had cut. The last time she cut this much was the second time she used her first blade.

It was a week after her step father moved in, she was home alone with him, it was the day she lost her purity against her will. After the horrific experience she was sent to shower, with him. That night the amount of blood dripping out of her skin was probably equal to the amount of water she drank that day. Freddie slid the sleeve of Sans' jacket back over her left arm, hoping that blood won't soak in.

This time when she drove back into the neighborhood she observed the buildings, the only businesses that had been built were Grillby's, a thrift store run by Catty and Bratty, and a few Mettaton themed buildings. She pulled into the garage with about four other cars in it, just to notice that the left sleeve on Sans' blue jacket had turned an ugly maroon. Freddie held her arm and locked her car, she noticed that it was about 10:00pm now. **I know that everyone except Flowey, Alphys, and maybe Chara and Sans should be asleep.**

She was relieved she had a room to herself, but only in this situation. Since she was small she had always had nightmares, she grew to hate herself, blaming her own actions for her father's death. After her father's death she slept with her mother, until her step father arrived, which was after only a week. So she ended up taking her father's old clothes and putting them on her pillows, to look like a person. When she was 13, her new father found out and forced her to stop. So, she wasn't a fan of sleeping alone.

Freddie opened the door quietly, trying to hide her arm and pocket knife as she walked back into the basement. From the door across from her's she heard a young female voice speaking in Japanese, yelling out like she was in a fight. **So that's Alphys' and Undyne's room.** She walked into her room and put the knife in one of her drawers. Freddie then took off Sans' jacket and went into the bathroom connected to her room to run the stain under cold water. It only took her about a minute to get the stain out, but the second she put her arm under the faucet she heard a cold shaken voice behind her, "What are you doing?" Freddie almost fell backwards from shock, she looked at the frown faced skeleton with faded pupils.

"I was just... I was just, w-washing my hands, and I spilled something on your jacket-"

"Something like your blood? I've been in the house since you got back, you can't really hide much when we're sharing a room," Sans said while holding Freddie's new, bloody pocket knife. The only thing she could do was cry, it's been the only thing she could do. Sans hugged her and put his hand on her cut arm, "Ah!" she said due to the shock of pain, but it only lasted for a second. Before she knew it Sans had a green aura surrounding him that dripped into her arm. The magic constantly flickered, but eventually all of the cuts were closed and covered with a bandage. When Papyrus did it, the aura faded away, but with Sans the magic disappeared all at once. Sans didn't look to well after, he was sweaty and panting like he just ran a mile. Freddie lead him to sit down on the bed, she sat next to him.

"I'm s-sorry I shouldn't have done something this s-s-stupid if it was going to affect you like this." She spoke quietly and quickly, "God why am I so selfish?! It always has to be about me, with Sans with Alphys with... my f-father... Um, I can sleep somewhere else tonight! You'll probably feel really uncomfortable next to somebody like.. like me haha.. ha.." Sans hugged Freddie once more and dried the tears from her eyes, he motioned for her to lay down on the pillows. She moved over, there they were cuddling on the queen sized bed that they were given to share.

"It's okay, you can talk to me. Please don't say or do those types of things anymore, it.. it hurts. Every time you fall into a coma, forget to eat, are send to the lab, self harm, and say those things about yourself it makes my soul.. ache. Like I was just stabbed with a million thread sized pins," Freddie stopped hyperventilating, and cried quietly into Sans' chest.

"S-s-sans?"

"What is it?"

"I... I love you.."

".... I love you too," Not so long after the couple's last words were exchanged, Sans quickly realized that Freddie had fallen asleep in his arms.


	19. Nightamres

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up in my old city. Christmas lights decorated every building, and a light snow fell in the cold sunshine. Monsters and humans peacefully roamed the surface, sure there were a few shouting matches but nothing ever got violent. I quickly realized that someone was holding my hand, a dark skinned man with the kindest smile I had ever seen, we walked around the festive shops that the townspeople had set up. I waved to my neighbors and classmates as we passed them, it was a very small community after all. "Papa,"

"Yes Sweetheart? Would you like me to carry you?" My father stopped walking and turned to look at me, his small slender eyes were dripping with pure love. Since he had very dark skin, many didn't believe that his hazel green eyes were natural. Well even if he was a lighter tone many still wouldn't believe the fact that his irises gave off a beautiful green glow. I nodded.

He lifted me up into his arms, and walked up over to a young monster at a jewelry shop. This small fiery little boy was in the middle of melting outdated coins into chains, he seemed to be about eleven. He looked up at me and my father, "A customer! I mean, what would you like to buy? Let's see, I have bracelets, anklets, necklaces, rings, and I can make a custom charm if you give me about ten minutes!" He put the metal to the side, his fingers quickly faded from a bright blue to a warm red, but leaving the rest of his body a light blue. After his fingers changed color he began shuffling through the completed jewelry.

"No no, it's okay. Deedee? What would you like?"

"Papa may I please have that one?" I pointed to a charm bracelet that had a rainbow heart and a white upside down heart charm.

"Of course, how much will the soul bracelet cost?" He turned back to the monster, that was eagerly anticipating our decisions.

"Great choice! I finished that one a few minutes ago, It might still be warm! That will be eight gold!" Father attached the bracelet my my arm and left thirty gold on the wooden stand. As we walked off we heard an excited, "THANK YOU SIR!" coming from behind us. Not so long after getting my Christmas gift my eyes began to droop, sending me off into a beautiful dream.

I was dressed in an light aqua green poofy princess covered with violet flowers.

I stood at the top of my tower, twirling to the bird's song. My mile long curly hair tangled around the furniture. Suddenly while dancing I tripped, and went flying out the window, I felt my hair tangle around different objects, pulling and tugging at my scalp until it all came off. The hair, the skin, the muscle. I hit the ground hard. I couldn't control my body. I saw black figures flying towards me, they began to peel the rest of the skin off of my face. Soon I was only blood, bones, veins, organs, and nerves. More black figures surrounded me, fogging all of my eyesight. One of the monsters grabbed my spine and snapped it in half. Forcing me to wake up in shock.

I jolted awake in my father's arms, and immediately started crying. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk knowing exactly what happened. He set me on the ground in front of him. I was shaking. "You're stronger than those horrible creatures. No matter what, fight back. You are stronger than them, I know that you can beat those monsters." Right after he finished his last words a sharp bone pierced through his back. As he felt to the ground, lifeless I saw another person, my gym teacher. Run in and fight the violent monster, eventually he got stabbed as well.

 **This is incorrect.** I couldn't move, the skeleton bent down in front of me, a pair of bone hands with a hole cut through the middle appeared. They wrapped around my neck and squeezed until I fell. He smiled, then made a long frown as a shovel went through his back. He faded into dust.

I jolted awake, in Sans' arms. I quickly put my hands over my neck and feel my face to make sure I was okay. Sans woke up immediately, "A-are you okay? What happened?!"

"S.. Sorry, Sans. I just had a nightmare, nothing serious,"

"If it wasn't important you wouldn't be crying," I didn't even notice the tears running down my cheeks. "What was it about?" I explained my dream from my corrupt memory. He comforted me, then went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. I noticed my closed pocket knife was on my dresser, there was a piece of paper taped onto the handle. "I care about you - Sans" I gave the note a bittersweet smile and laid back on the bed. I didn't dare to close my eyes, so I decided to get dressed.


	20. Christmas Miracles

**Nobody's POV**

Sans opened the bathroom door again as he covered his face in embarrassment. He was wearing festive Santa footie pajamas, the only words he was able to mumble out were, “I-I lost a bet..”

Freddie giggled.“You just gave me an idea,” She opened one of her drawers and pulled out tacky elf footie pajamas and gave Sans a sweet smile, “Now we can match!” Freddie said before rushing into the bathroom to get dressed. While in the bathroom Freddie tied her braids up into two childish ponytails.

The two left their room together, the main floor was decorated with fake snow and craft snowflakes that dangled from the roof. In the living room was a big Christmas tree that covered a large pile of wrapped gifts they had placed the night before. Freddie and Sans found the rest of their family in the kitchen, they sat next to each other. Toriel and Papyrus were serving everyone’s meals, after breakfast everyone gathered in the living room.

Everyone would hand out their gifts in reverse alphabetical order. Toriel made a rule that you could only buy three gifts, to save money and space. Undyne was first, she gave a gift to Asgore, Chara, and Alphys. Toriel gave a gift to Frisk, Chara, and Freddie. Freddie received a beautiful violet evening dress. Sans gave a gift to Alphys and Papyrus. Mettaton gave a gift to Alphys, Frisk, and Papyrus. Frisk gave a gift to Chara, Flowey, and Freddie. Freddie received a necklace with half of a silver heart on it, she put it on immediately. Freddie gave Frisk a set of art supplies, Alphys a full manga set, and Sans a golden rose with a date engraved into a petal. Flowey gave a gift to Asgore, Toriel, Chara, and snuck a gift to Frisk. Chara gave a gift to Toriel, Flowey, Asgore, and snuck a gift to Frisk. Asgore gave a gift to Toriel, Frisk, and Chara. Alphys gave a gift to Undyne, Mettaton, and Sans. After the trash from the gifts were cleaned up, everyone was free to do what they wanted. It was almost 4 pm.

**Sans' POV**

Chara walked up to me, “Really?! I honestly thought that you would have done it already!”

“... hush, I just couldn’t find the right time! I’ll ask her tonight”

I sighed and turned back to Chara, “Are you up for another bet?”

“I’m listening?”

“I’ll ask Freddie to be my girlfriend tonight, but only if you ask Frisk out on a date,” Chara’s face matched her eyes, she looked away and brushed her fingers through her hair.

“F-fine but you owe me!” She stuck her tongue out and ran back upstairs to her room. Chara’s hair has gotten pretty long now, a few inches down her shoulders. She usually clips back her bangs to look more feminine.

I headed back into my room to see Freddie lying on our bed watching Disney+. “Hey Sans,” She mumbled. I sat next to her and brushed my fingers down her cheek. “Did.. d-did you l-like my gift?” Sans looked back down at the golden flower he held in his hand, he read the date 11/18/2019. **The day she confessed to me.**

”I love it,” I kissed her on the cheek.

“Really! I’m so relieved, I thought that maybe you wouldn't like it,” She moved into my arms and hugged me tight, I closed my eyes. She was warm, very warm. It’s difficult skeletons to generate heat by themselves.

”I wanted to give you something special, would you like to go out with me tonight?”

“Of course Sans, what should I wear?”

“Well I’m not very good at fashion, but we’ll be outside. I hope that helps,"

“It does!”

“We should leave at 7:50,” Freddie nodded and buried her face into my chest.

**Freddie’s POV**

“You smell nice,” He was silent. I looked up at Sans’ blue face and immediately realized my mistake. “I-I mean not in a weird way!” Sans started laughing, and pulled me closer to him. “What’s so funny?” I pouted.

“You’re so cute,”

I didn’t need to respond, I just smiled and sat back up, “What do you want to watch?” I said while passing him the remote.

**~Time skip brought to you by future fluff~**

I stood in the bathroom, trying to decide what to wear. I had finally gotten down to two choices. I decided to wear a black turtleneck, cuffed mom jeans, and my favorite pink jacket instead of Sans’. I slid on my low rise vans and opened the bathroom door, sans was standing by the door waiting to leave. My braids were tied up into two space buns, they were a little heavy but it was fine.“Let’s go, cupcake”

We held hands as Sans teleported us onto a low hill that led to a wide lake. The grass was tall and flowers were sprinkled throughout the field. Many monster families and couples had set up picnics, like they were awaiting something exciting

Sans lead me over to a little picnic with a kotatsu over the blanket. On the table there were a few snacks and drinks. We got under the kotatsu next to each other. “Why does everyone look so excited?” I smiled while looking around at the gleeful monsters. “Just wait, it will start in a couple more minutes,”

The second the clock hit 8 pm everyone went silent, except for a crying infant that seemed to be a good distance away from us. A white glow began floating through the air, it traveled like a slow rushing river, it got stronger and brighter as it passed more families. The infant went silent. The river of magic began playing a sweet music box song after passing Shyren and her family. Once the river reached us Sans held up his hand, a lower harmony was added into the song as the glow from his hand fed into the stream. He lowered his hand, but the music didn’t stop. “You’re turn,” Sans turned to me.

“What? Sans I’m just a human,”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have any magic, you just have to work harder for it. Open your soul,” I nodded, and raised my hand up to the growing white glow. My eyes were already closed, nothing came out of my hands.

I turned to Sans, “See I told you-” the second I opened my eyes a glowing white fluid came pouring out. The song now had a minor melody, with a higher harmony. I screamed. **No no no NO! Not again, I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK.** The memories of needles in my arms and having to see my family again completely blinded my common sense. “No!” I wiped my eyes as fast as I could.

“Freddie, FREDDIE! It’s okay, that isn’t your determination.”

“It isn’t?”

“No, that’s your magic, listen to how you affected the river.” I listened. After a few more seconds the entire stream of magic imploded. I shut my eyes tight, but I didn’t feel anything. When I opened my eyes again everything was covered in a glowing white glitter. “Now there is something that humans don’t know about monsters, something that all of us have in common. Something that we were unable to do underground, Here,” He held his hand out, “Give me your hand,” I rested my hand in his hesitantly. He pointed up.

The sky has 12 dim stars, it has always been that way. After the monsters were locked away, many had quickly disappeared. Suddenly, stars started appearing in the sky, brighter than ever. I looked around and saw columns of light blasting from the families into the sky. Before I could even react a light blasted us into the sky. I shut my eyes tight.

When I opened my eyes again I saw Sans, but his body was a translucent dark blue I looked at my hands, they were exactly like Sans’, but aqua green. “Where do you want our star to be?”

“Our star?”

“W-well,” Sans started scratching the back of his skull bashfully, “Monsters used to create stars every five years, to symbolize their love for one another. Whether it’s romantic or platonic love.”

I smiled at him, I pointed over to a bright blue oval shaped galaxy with two pink pigments on both ends. “The galaxy Cygnus A was my favorite since I was little, my dad loved astrology,”

He let go of my hand to create our star, but the second our bodies lost contact I started floating away as my physical body began returning to me. **I can’t breath..** “SANS! SANS!!” **Oh no.. You can’t hear in space.** My skin began to freeze, and my sight began to escape me.

I opened my eyes again in Sans’ arms, back in my incorporeal form. “Ah jeez, I’m so sorry! I forgot that you weren’t a monster..” My slightly off colored lock of hair had gone blonde again, my natural hair in my braids was pretty long, so you could clearly see it in a few braids near my face.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you didn’t forget about me,” I laid my head on his shoulder as he used his free hand to create our star. A bright blue supergiant formed. Sans turned back at me as we were sent back into our tangible forms.

Sans was already fully awake when I gained my consciousness back. He showed me the new constellation our star was in, Cygnus. It looked like a swan flying through the blanketed sky. Sans entwined both of our hands and looked right into my eyes, I could see the aqua glow on his skull. “Will you.. W-will you be my girlfriend?” I had completely forgotten that we weren’t officially dating! I guess my subconscious just forgot to make it official.. “Y-yes!” His eyes lit up right before he tackled me to the ground, resting his face on my cheek.

The celebration was over, and the night sky was as bright as ever. “I love you,” Sans whispered in my ear. “I love you too” We walked home together, holding hands. Just talking.

When we got home Chara and Frisk turned at us. Chara looked like she was contemplating all of her life decisions, but frisk just gave us a smug look as we walked downstairs. Once we reached our room I saw Sans’ flinch, then look like he was dying inside. “Sans? Are you alright?”

“Y..yeah, I just need to go outside for a minute..” Sans rushed out of the room, his face was completely blue, and he seemed like he was trying to hold something back. **I hope he’s okay…** I was still completely covered in glitter, I tied my hair back into a tight high bun pulling my hair out of my face.

Around 13 minutes after I got into the shower, I heard a knock on my door. “Coming!” I hastily got out of the shower and grabbed Sans’ jacket and zipped it all the way up. The water from my body created wet spots on the coat, I was lucky that his jacket was big enough to cover me appropriately.

I wiped the water off my face and opened the door, Chara stood a few inches above me visibly stressed. I asked, “What’s wrong?”

She took a deep breath, “Okay so I really really like frisk and I don’t know how to tell them and I’m pretty sure that I just lost a bet with Sans because you both are probably dating and now I have to ask frisk out on a date and I don’t know how!”

I sighed and ignored the fact about the bet, “Alright, don’t freak out, take a deep breath,”

“But what if they say no? What if they get really grossed out with me? How do I make sure they say yes, what do I need to say?! I’ve never felt this way before..”

“Chara, if Frisk likes you back then you shouldn’t have to do anything except be yourself. You’ll never know if they like you back if you never ask. I’m not going to tell you exactly what to do, but I know that you like the karaoke cafe in town and I know Frisk would like it too. What did you plan on wearing?”

“I don’t know yet.. I’m trying to look more feminine with my clothing, but I don’t own that much stuff, neither does frisk,”

“Well I have a dress that I think will look beautiful on you,” I opened one of my drawers and pulled out a casual black dress with a bright red rose print, “Here, It’s a lot longer than I would like and tight in the chest. I think it will fit you! And don't worry about the cold weather, it’s warm in the cafe,”

“Thank you so much!” Chara hesitated for a second, then hugged me tight. She ran off holding the dress in front of her body, fantasizing about how she would look in it. By now the water on my skin had dried. I closed my door and lied down on top of my bed’s comforter. **I’m not that tired..** That was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.


	21. ~Freshly Squeezed Lemonade~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ!!!**  
>  This chapter is very inappropriate and filled with sexual content! From now on I will occasionally make canon chapter that are like this one. This chapter will not have any important information for the story.  
>  **CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 1000 HITS AND 45 KUDOS!!!**  
>  I wouldn't have the motivation to write if I didn't have your support! I already have two more stories that I am currently developing, be prepared!!!  
> THANK YOU! 

**Freddie's POV**

I closed my door and lied down on top of my bed’s comforter. **I’m not that tired..** That was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

Monsters are very similar to humans. Especially with the way they experience lust. The only difference is that certain monsters that consistently use magic, either to keep their physical form or from an excessive use of magic will go into a heat every few months. These heats usually last only a day or two, but if the monster doesn't satisfy themselves it could become painful. These are most common with ghosts, flying monsters, monsters that produce a lot of heat, and skeletons.

**Sans' POV**

**N-not again..** The second I got out of the house I teleported back to my old room in Snowdin. I sat on my stiff bed and pulled down my pre-cum stained boxers. My ecto-penis was already fully erect. The second I put my hand on my member my spine shuttered with pleasure. More pre-cum poured out of the tip, I started stroking my shaft while I closed my eyes and covered my mouth. "Ah~" All 6 inches filled my body with incomprehensible pleasure. I felt a knot grow inside of me, "Hah, ah hah!" I was breathing heavily and bit into my sleeve. My body began to relax as a glowing blue liquid spouted out of my penis. After a few minutes of catching my breath, I opened my eyes again to see my wall covered in my fluids. "I.. I should clean that up..." This wasn't going to be enough, but I could last off of this for a the night.

After cleaning up my mess I took my shortcut back to the front door of my house. I walked back down to the basement, closing the door behind me after entering my room. I glanced at Freddie, immediately realizing that the only thing she had on was my jacket. My temperature began rising once again as a bulge grew in my pants. The way her nipples showed through the fabric was intoxicating, I couldn't look away. I blue glow shone through my pants. "Sans?" I didn't realize that Freddie was awake, her eyes were squinted so I thought they were closed. She sat up and almost instantly closed her legs and covered her chest, "I-I'm sorry! I fell asleep, I can go change right now-"

"N-NO! It... It's okay," It took her a second to notice the state of my crotch.

"S-sans? Is.. um is that why you left earlier?" She looked away anxiously, not in a hot way.

"Y-yeah.." I replied unsure of what she's thinking.

"Does.. does t-that mean I.. I have t-to," She looked back up at me, her tear-filled eyes wide open.

"N-NO! No no no! You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I would never hurt you.." She nodded and paused, thinking about what she wanted to say. I felt a sharp pain, I had never waited this long to relieve myself. **0.999 HP.** I visibly flinch to the pain, Freddie quickly looked back at me. Her eyes and dried and she looked much less distressed. "It hurts.." I somehow managed to get my words out. Freddie looked like my words had finalized her decision.

"I.. I w-want to help.." She looked away and mumbled her words loud enough for me to hear. She stood up and grasped my hand, her eyes were wide, "I trust you," The sound of her voice made me want to melt. Another sharp pain struck through my body, I almost fell to the ground, but Freddie caught me. She lead me to the bed and helped my lay down. She sat in front of me, embarrassed. "W-what do I d-do f-first?"

I undressed myself, leaving my shirt on for now. A stream of pre-cum poured down the side of my penis, the friction of my member on my clothing had made it even worse. "J-just use your hands.. J-just do what you're comfortable doing..."

She nodded. Freddie softly put her hand onto my shaft, she hesitated the began moving. "I-is this o-okay? D-d-does it still hurt?"

"Y-you're fine, and i-it does s-still h-hurt a little.." Freddie sped up using both hands, I starting breathing heavily. Soon enough I felt a familiar knot bunched up inside of me. "F-Freddie.. I'm I-I'm..." The pain left my body. When I opened my eyes again I saw her looking at a glowing blue fluid that she had wiped off her face. "Ah, oh shit. I'm so so sorry Freddie-"

"N-no, it's okay.. I'm fine. This.. this is different," She blushed,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"I-I mean d-different than w-what my s-stepfather made me do.. I... I like t-this more," My face somehow got bluer, but my member had not been satisfied yet. Freddie licked the goo off her hand, "Is it o-okay i-if I c-continue?" I nodded. Freddie moved closer to me and started the same way she did before, but after a few seconds she moved her mouth close to my penis. Before I knew it Freddie was kissing my tip. Her soft lips pulled more pre-cum into her mouth. Slowly she inserted me into her mouth.

It wasn't long before I ejaculated again. Freddie swallowed every last drop, she moved and sat on my chest. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, i caught her off guard by rolling her over so that I was now above her. I took off my shirt and sat in between her legs, "May I repay you?" I gave a smug smile while I traced her legs with my finger. She looked a little confused, but nodded. She unzipped the my jacket and revealed her beautiful body. There was a small tattoo reading, "Survivor" in cursive. I brought my face to her clitoris.

Freddie immediately flinched away, "W-what was that?!" 

"D-did I hurt you?!"

"N-no! I j-just... I've n-never felt something like that before.." 

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Y-yes.." I continued, listening to her breathing and moans to know what to do next. I formed my ecto-tongue and started playing with the opening of her vagina. After analyzing her reaction I decided that I wanted to save that for later and moved back to her clit. After a few more seconds Freddie's legs started twitch as she covered her mouth, a clear liquid came dripping out of her. I made sure to clean it all up, as she caught her breath. "I don't think I'm ready to go further right now,"

"I understand, you can shower first," I said while I laid next to her. I started sucking on her neck, lightly that a little more aggressively.

Freddie tapped me on the arm, "Come on Sans, I need to shower again!," The second I removed my lips Freddie turned to me and gave me a quick passionate kiss on the lips.

After we both showered and got in bed, we gave each other a good night's kiss and drifted off to sleep.


	22. People From the Past ~Reprise~

**Nobody's POV**

Chara fidgeted at her desk, it was the last class before lunch. Chara and Frisk weren’t assigned the same lunch table, so she knew she had to fulfill her part of the bet during free time. After lunch the middle schoolers were all allowed 15 minutes of free time out on the fields. Once the lunch bell rang Chara slowly got out of her seat and walked into the sea of hungry monster kids. Chara smelt a faint smell of cherries as someone grew closer to her. “Chara!” Frisk grabbed her hand visibly tired. “Hey Frisk” Frisk instantly began to ramble on in sign language about their daily obsession (Chara picked up on a lot), today they spoke about a certain anime that they loved, Fruits Basket. Apparently they aspire to be like the main character.

Frisk gave Chara a quick tight hug before they headed to their table. Chara sat down at the end of her table, she had a few close friends that she trusted. An owl named Kiwi and a ghost possessing a robot named Coal. Chara opened her lunch that Toriel had made, but she wasn’t hungry. She was too anxious to ask Frisk her question. She wrapped it back up and put it into her bag. Kiwi noticed, “Are you okay?”

Coal added, “You're nervous, is it about Frisk?”

Chara nodded, “I made a bet with a certain skeleton. Now I have to ask them on a date,”

Coal sighed, “You need to stop making bets with him”

“I know, I asked their sister for advice and she told me to take them to Naughty and Nice Cafe and Karaoke,”

Kiwi smiled, “They would totally love it there!”

“You think?” The three conversed for the rest of lunch.

Chara felt better after talking with her friends and eating a little food. When the dreadful bell finally rang Chara signed to Frisk to meet in their secret hideout. They responded with a thumbs up and a wide smile that showed the wide gap in between their front teeth. The two headed into the crowds and met back up at the empty lockers, they walked through the empty eighth grade hallway and to the fire exit. They found themselves at the school garden, where the gardening club met every Tuesday.

Chara laid down in the grass with Frisk. “Th… There was something I wanted to ask you..” “What is it?” “I can’t say it out loud,” “Why not?” Chara covered her eyes with her sleeves. “It’s embarrassing..” “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable with-” “WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!?” Chara’s ended up screaming her question at the top of her lungs. She was now sitting up and staring down at Frisk. You could see the determination radiating from Chara's fiery eyes. Frisk stayed silent for a second too long, because Chara was already crying. “Don’t cry! Please don’t cry!” Chara’s face barely moved, Frisk wouldn’t have noticed she was sad if they didn’t see the tears running down her pink cheeks. “I’m not crying..” “Yes you are!” Frisk attacked her with a tight hug. “I don’t like seeing you cry..” Chara wiped her eyes and returned the hug. “Yes.”Frisk said under their breath. “What?” “I said yes! You asked me a question and my answer is yes!” Chara’s cries turned into hiccupy giggles. They both laid back into the grass with joyful laughter, the chirping of birds, and the sounds of planes filling their ears.

**~Mini time skip brought to you by Fruits Basket~**

Chara waited for Frisk by their bikes that they rode to school. Once Frisk caught up the two got on their bikes and began heading home. Frisk was usually in front, but today they took a different turn. Chara knew it was hard to communicate on bikes, so she decided to wait before asking. Eventually they both got tired and walked side by side, rolling their bikes beside them. “Frisk where are we going?”

“To the Cafe!”

“Right now? Do we have enough money? Did you call Mom? Do you even know where it is? How did you know that’s where I wanted to go?!”

“Chara! Calm down. I don’t think I have enough to rent one of the rooms, but we can sit in the Cafe and eat sweets, I called Toriel at my locker, my phone has the directions, and Kiwi told me.”

"I-I... I stand corrected," Frisk giggled.

They locked up their bikes a block away and began walking back to the Cafe. Frisk seemed like they were frustrated about something. “Is there something on your mind?” Chara asked.

“No no I just.. Can we hold hands? Only if you’re okay with it..” Stars filled Chara’s eyes and her cheeks grew slightly pinker. Chara stood silently while holding out her hand to Frisk. Frisk smiled and grabbed her hand. When the couple entered the Cafe they ordered their food. Frisk ordered honeydew bubble tea and a pineapple tart, Chara ordered a caramel hot chocolate and chocolate dipped strawberries. After paying, they sat and the windowed two seater. The awkward silence had begun.

Once they began eating their food, the tension had calmed. “Chara!”

“Yes?”

“Can I try your drink? Please? I love caramel,” Chara pushed her drink over to Frisk. Neither of them thought much about the interaction. They shared food all the time.

Eventually, they began talking like normal, but this time Chara was the one leading the conversation. She spoke about her favorite shows like Blue Spring Ride and Say “I Love You”. She tried her best to save the good parts for when they would watch it together. Frisk didn’t know she liked shoujo romance anime, but they enjoyed listening to Chara’s voice more than their own.

After about ten minutes a stare caught Frisk’s eye. They didn’t even notice their eyes had been open. The stare immediately set off an alarm in their mind. They had been forced to witness those deep brown determined eyes, far too many times. They gave Chara a look of desperation. Chara stopped mid sentence, and signed. “What’s wrong?”

Frisk knew Chara didn’t know many words in sign language, mostly just the basics or something very specific. They responded, “The man at table six is staring at us. He is my Dad. We are in danger. We need to leave now.”

The light skin man sat and drank his ice water. He mumbled something just loud enough for Frisk to hear, “Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿no? Qué hijo observador tengo.”

Frisk pounded their fists on the table, “NO SOY TU HIJO” They already had tears in their eyes. Chara had never seen Frisk react like this, or heard them speak in Spanish. It must bring back bad memories.

“DETENGA ESTA MIERDA NO BINARIA, YOU ARE MY SON WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!” Chara felt like she was watching her past self, all of the internalized feelings of hate and regret were overwhelming. Is this how Frisk felt during **those** timelines? Chara broke out of her thought quickly, they needed to act fast before it got viol- A hard slap landed perfectly across Frisk’s check. Chara grabbed Frisk’s hand and rushed out of the door.

The second Frisk felt the impact against their cheek, they felt their mind slip away from reality. Time had stopped, all of their repressed memories played over and over again, but one certain memory stuck out the most. They were almost ten years old, the shower was really the only place they could escape from their chaotic household. After only a few minutes the door creaked open. Frisk froze and their mind started racing. **Mother went out, probably for drinks. Freddy always knocks before entering the bathroom and she would wait until I was finished. What would Dad need from me? Unless it's an intruder.** Oh how Frisk wished it was **only** an intruder. The only noise Frisk heard was the pressured water trying it's hardest to protect their ears from the sound of movement. Almost none of the doors had functional locks on them.

There was shouting, but their mind had already shut down. They were pulled onto the ground with their dad on top of them. The last thing they noticed was the pounding coming from the door, and the chair from their mom’s desk under the doorknob before.

Before

Before Chara grabbed their hand. Now the only thought in their mind was to stay with Chara, they knew that no matter what she would be there for them.

Chara brought Frisk into a gas station close to where they left their bikes and pulled out her phone frantically. Chara waited for Sans to pick of the phone while she went searching for the same caramels she saw Freddie give Frisk. She also began filling up a large blue raspberry Slurpee. “Hey Cocoa Puff-”

“SANS!” She spilled some of the icy liquid onto her hands. “ME AND FRISK ARE AT THE 7-ELEVEN BY THE KARAOKE CAFE AND FRISK’S DAD IS FOLLOWING US AND HE HIT FRISK. HE’S GOING TO BE HERE SOON!” The yelling didn’t help, Chara hung up the phone. Frisk was frozen in place, they were sitting at the front of the store with their knees to their chest. Chara had to move faster. She put the drink and the caramels in front of the cashier, “I’m s-s-so sorry for all the noise, please give m-m-me a second to get the money,” 

The cashier took one good look at Chara and the statue of Frisk and shook his head, “Listen I don’t know what you or your friend are going through, but it doesn’t seem like anything good. It’s on the house,”

“Really?! Thank you so much sir!” The cashier put a portable cap on the drink and placed the items in the bag adding a few extra candies. Chara took the bag, but before she was about to take Frisk’s hand, her time had run up.

**“Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿no? Qué hijo observador tengo.” -- > "You know I'm here, don't you? What an observant son I have.”**

**“NO SOY TU HIJO” -- > "I AM NOT YOUR SON"**

**“DETENGA ESTA MIERDA NO BINARIA, YOU ARE MY SON WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!” -- > "STOP THIS NON-BINARY SHIT, YOU ARE MY SON WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"**


	23. Guilty as Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late and much shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoy!

**Nobody’s POV**

Chara felt the bag fall out of her hand as she was grabbed by the hair. The man behind her threw her onto the ground, hard. Chara was a light and slender child, it wouldn’t take much effort to lift her. She felt the air get knocked out of her lungs upon impact.

Frisk still hadn’t moved. While Chara was recollecting herself, Frisk’s father pushed Frisk onto their back. He sat on their chest and put his hands on their neck. He began digging his thumbs into Frisk’s airway. Chara and the employee were trying their hardest to get him to stop, but he stood his ground.

Chara suddenly smelt a soft fragrance of sweet icing and a bitter citrus. A basic black and silver pocket knife hit the wall in front of Chara, and stuck deep in the wall. Frisk’s father quickly followed suit. He was thrown into the wall and immediately was surrounded by a cage of bright cyan bones. Chara didn't like seeing Sans' magic.

Frisk turned over onto their knees and began coughing violently, they were trying hard to catch their breath. Sans stood in the glass doorway with Freddie right behind him.

Freddie picked up her pocket knife, and picked up Frisk. “We’re going to wait outside, come Chara,” She led the children outside and into her car. “I have already called the police, you both are safe now,” Chara could hear the shake in her voice. No matter how well she hid it, Chara knew Freddie was terrified.

Freddie rested her head on the steering wheel, then eventually asked for Chara to explain what happened.

Sans walked towards the sick father, “You’re lucky you aren’t dead where you stand,” The blue smoke made the dirty man cough. “As you can see, I have a little more self control than others. If Freddie threw that knife a little lower, it would’ve been your blood on this wall,” A loud siren approached the gas station.

Freddie got out of her car and began walking towards the officers. She walked slowly and held her hands in the air, showing her phone that she held with pale knuckles. “I’m the girl who called you, I don’t have any weapons.” Freddie relaxed and put her arms down when she saw that both of the officers were people of color. They asked her where her father was. “My boyfriend has him contained, and before you go in there I would like to mention that he is a monster. He isn’t hostile, and I have evidence from many times my father has abused me and my sibling.”

“Thank you ma’am that is very helpful. Please show us after we detain him.” The officers walked into the gas station. It was only seconds before the man that ruined Freddie and Frisk was forced into the back of the police cruiser. Freddie pulled out her phone when the two officers approached her. Sans now stood at her side. Freddie showed pictures of bruises and cuts, she was even able to record one of the many times she was sexually assaulted.

Sans was visibly uncomfortable, he had already seen the healed marks on her body, but seeing them fresh and hearing her cries was unsettling. The police women spoke with them for a few more minutes. Freddie signed a few papers before she started crying. She had held it in for too long.

Freddie thanked the workers and headed back to the car with Sans, Freddie sat in the passenger’s seat. “What happened?” Chara asked while Sans gave her the bag she had left inside.

“I am now Frisk’s legal guardian. Even after he gets out of jail, he can’t take us back,”

Sans began driving back to their house, he said he would teleport their bikes back home. Chara held Frisk’s hand while feeding them caramels. 


	24. Breathe - Finale

**Nobody’s POV**

Freddie unlocked the front door and let the children inside, before walking in with Sans. She ruffled Frisk’s hair and gave them the most hopeful forced smile she could manage. “Frisk, you should get some rest, it’s been a long day,” They nodded sluggishly and walked up the stairs to their room.

“Freddie?” Chara looked towards Freddie

“Yes?”

“Can you speak spanish too?”

“Yeah, I… I haven’t spoken it in awhile though. Anyways, you should go rest,” Freddie began walking past Chara towards the stairs that lead down to her room.

“Why do you fake your smile?”

Freddie froze in her tracks. She looked back at Chara who now had Sans standing next to her. “H-how did you-”

“We’re not blind, Freddie. Frisk has started to notice it as well,” Sans grumbled.

“But I! I… I don’t feel well. P-please excuse me,” Freddie sped down the stairs with an arm over her stomach. She sprinted into her bathroom and bent over the toilet and puked, the mixture of bile fell into the toilet. Sans was quick by her side. 

“S-sans?”

“Shh, don’t speak. It’s going to be okay,” Sans picked his lover up bridal style, and laid her in bed. He put his hand on her forehead and flinched. “I don’t know much about humans, but I know this isn’t normal. I’m going to go get Alphys,” As he started walking away Freddie pulled on his T-shirt. **I don’t want to be alone..** “Listen, I’ll be back in a second, I promise,” He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Freddie laid there in silence, she didn’t dare to close her eyes for too long while she was alone. After all that had happened, she knew she would have nightmares, and the last thing she wanted was to be alone.

It felt like hours before Sans returned with Alphys, “Sorry Cupcake, Alph needed to find her thermometer,” Alphys walked up to Freddie and put the thermometer in her mouth, after a few seconds it beeped. Alphys checked the temperature, Her face lit up with shock, “1-100.8..”

“Is that bad?!” Sans asked with worry plastered onto his face.

“N-not really, she just has a fever. You just need to rest for a few days, and you should feel better soon,” Sans sighed with relief. Alphys waved and headed back to her room. 

“Sans..” Freddie’s voice was quiet and weak.

“Yes, do you need anything?” 

“I’m scared…”

“Scared of what?”

“Being alone.. Can you stay with me?”

“Of course,” He said while changing into a tank and shorts. He laid next Freddie, she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. “I love you,”

“I love you too..” Freddie smiled as she drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning Freddie woke up, still wrapped in Sans’ arms. She sighed with relief, happy that she had slept peacefully. She carefully crawled out of Sans arms, and began to clean, though their room wasn’t very messy. Freddie felt weak while moving, like she could just tip over at any moment. And she did. Before she hit the ground, somebody grabbed her soul and dragged her back over to their bed. 

“What are you doing?” Sans asked 

“C-cleaning..”

“Why? You’re sick,”

“I don’t know, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I like to keep myself busy so I don’t have to think about.. Certain things,” Sans laid Freddie back in the bed next to him.

“Just breathe, you need to relax for once. You’re always working towards something and you’re burning out. I can clean up later if you want, but right now you need to relax.” Sans pulled Freddie into a soft embrace and closed his eyes. Freddie closed her eyes as well. **Maybe he’s right, I think I need a few days to process everything that’s happened. Not just ignore it.** She took a deep breath, and melted into Sans’ grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello! I hope you enjoyed Soulbound, this is my first ever fanfiction! So I apologize for the lack of plot. I'm currently working on writing a mafiatale story! This time your character isn't completely human. Stay in tune for Snow White and the Skeleton!**


End file.
